Battle Magic
by SuperDuperBoy
Summary: Well... its Draco and Harry's fith year, and it's an interesting story. Chapter seven now showing!
1. Darkness sparks

Hello all, I've finally decided to give back and write my own Harry Potter Fan Fic, although I'm a bit of a Draco fan. So all you Draco fans out there, he features quite a lot in this story, as does Harry. As always the first chapter is just introducing everything, so no really juicy stuff yet, but the second chapter is ripe with it (ready in a few days). And of cause; DISCLAIMER: This story is based on the creation owned by JK Rowling. All characters, except mine, are hers. It's just a plot that I thought up. No harm intended. I'm not making money off this. Get over it. (  
  
Anyway I hope you enjoy, please review, it'll make me write faster. I even like unconstructive flames; it makes me write harder and faster just to piss you off!  
  
Warning; this story finally ends up with a HP/DM pairing slashy thingy, and some other stuff, so if you don't like male male pairings, turn back!  
  
Chapter one: Darkness sparks.  
  
Corv Prime, on the outside, looked like any other eleven year old boy. Other that what you are probably thinking, Corven has an IQ that fly's past 200. Sitting cross legged on his bed, a finger twirling his dark brown hair, hunched over a book. The book was long since finished, as were many of its kind, their vast amount of information stored and ready for use. Corv was now just thinking about how he could use it. The book which he now had opened was the first he had read, and it had opened up a whole new section of the world that he had not known about, a world that would soon force its way of life upon him.  
  
All his carefully thought out plans that he had made during his young life were now to all intensive purposes, useless. It didn't matter though; this new world had greater rewards. The very thought of it made him almost giggle with glee. Not a stupid eleven year old giggle, more like a mad genius who laughs at his own amazing genius, he almost felt sorry for the poor dopes he would walk over. It would take longer, in this new world, take time to feel the waters, who were the soft and gullible, who were the hard smart ones that were worth watching.  
  
"Corven! Lunch is ready" Came the call of Corv's mom Lisa. A pleasant enough woman in her early thirties. She had an annoying habit of fussing over him though. Always trying to make sure that he was happy, worrying that he didn't play outside with the other neighbourhood kids enough, worrying that he spent too much time studying things, worrying that he wasn't social enough, worrying that he was going to get hurt one day from one of his multiple schemes. She was sometimes claustrophobically insufferable, but then she was his mum.  
  
"Corven Prime! If you don't come down now I'll let Hg eat your lunch." Hmmmmm, Hg Wells was the last member of their little family, an extremely large tan Great Dane. He had an apatite to eat the whole neighbourhood's lunch. There was a constant battle between him and Corven, the dam dog was just too big to be pushed around, so mental games were your only solution, and he was a very cleaver dog. 'Lassy has nothing on him' Corv thought with a smirk. "I'm there in a sec mom!" He said in his usual calm calculating voice.  
  
Corven didn't remember his father, there was a picture in the living room of him. Same dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. It was a cold hard face that stared back at anyone who looked at the picture. Corv's mom said that his father didn't mean to look so cold, it was just that he was very intelligent and had a lot on his mind. She had shown him another one though, another one in which he was smiling. It made Corven smile just to look at it. He had died before Corven was born, leaving a lot of money for Corven's mom to take care of their son. It was also part of this money that had been the start up money for his schemes.  
  
He raced out his room and down the stairs of their house, jumping the last five so that he could save his hotdogs from Hg who was in the process of sniffing them out. "We're out here honey." His mom called out. Corv grabbed his plate and went outside to the porch where his mom and grandparents were. He was immediately bombarded by comments and questions from his grandparents; "We finally get to see our grandson." And "Honestly Lisa my dear, you should get him out of his room more often." And "Corven my deary, have you joined a sports club yet, build some muscle on that frame of yours. It's not good to wither away in your room." And "Corven, did you get those comics that your grandpa bought for you? That's the stuff you should be reading, not the stuff you make your poor mom buy for you, don't you think?"  
  
It was like this every Sunday lunch, only now it was worse. The had heard about his leaving to boarding school. It was a miracle that Corven hadn't told the 'poor deary' of a grandmother to sod off. And what was that comment about putting on some muscle? He wasn't skinny by any standards, yes he spent a lot of time in his room but he actually did do some exercise. A great and cunning mind is useless if it isn't supported by an equally capable body. And comics??? Please.  
  
But he held his tongue for his mother's sake. They had talked about it. She was at least able to understand that he was not like normal kids, and he never would be, he didn't want to be. In the mean time he shot off polite replies and received thank you looks from his mom.  
  
Half way through his second hot dog (and third or fourth fantasy about getting the old deary to shut up, his favourite was throwing her in the pool and drowning her while the whole world clapped and cheered his noble cause onward.) anyway half way through his second hotdog when the door bell rang. He rushed to the front door leaving the deary midway in advising him on how important it was to have a proper childhood blah blah blah.  
  
He opened the door and was glad to see that it was Michael. Michael, the only person he could really call a friend. Since Corv didn't go to school, he didn't really meet a lot of other kids. He was home schooled, sort of. His mom would make him write a test once in a while and the rest of his time was spent on his schemes, the tests where just written to keep the authorities happy, can't have a child that doesn't have a proper education. He supposed he could have gone to one of those gifted schools, but what was the point? They were mostly nerds and probably wouldn't even match up to him in intelligence, they had no drive either.  
  
Michael was different though, oh he didn't pretend he was clever or anything like that. They had actually met when as a favour his mom had told Mike's mom that he would tutor Mike, everyone knew about the strange clever kid. Mike had a personality that linked almost perfectly with Corv's very strange personality. But it was something more that that, almost like a certain magic existed between them. Ha, magic, who would have thought? "Hello Michel," Corven's mom said coming to the door. "We're just in the middle of lunch, would you like some hotdogs?" "Yes please Lisa." He said coming in and scratching Hg's ears. "Two enough?" He nodded. "We'll be up in my room mom." Corven said grabbing Mike's arm and pulling him up the stairs and into his room. Closing the door Corven turned to watch as Mike went over to his bed and picked up the book that sat open there. Mike lifted an eyebrow at the style of writing, finally closing it and reading the title out loud. "Hogwarts, a history. So you really are going then?" He said holding onto the book a little too tightly. Corven had been worried about this. One of the reasons that Mike stuck with him was that he really didn't fit in with the other kids. Corven was ninety percent sure that his friend was a gay, and about seventy percent sure that that gayness was directed at himself.  
  
Corven went and sat on the bed. "Me and my mom are going to get my school stuff day after tomorrow, want to come with?" Mike sat down next to him and said in quiet voice, "Yes, but I'll have to miss school." There was a long and awkward silence, both boys intensely studying the posters on the wall, Mike kept on giving him quick glances. Mike was probably feeling hurt that he had received hardly any info on the school that Corven was going to. "The place we're going to day after tomorrow." Corven tried to explain, but was interrupted by the quick kiss that was landed upon his lips. "I'm gonna miss you." Mike said placing his hand over his friends. "Ahh Christ!" Corven exhaled as he fell back on the bed. 'Being a power hungry genius was hard when things like this happen' Corven thought. He didn't move his hand though.  
  
* * *  
  
Servius Snape flowed through the dungeon corridors, his robes bellowing out to the side and behind him. Numbers were running through his head as he went over supplies for the upcoming year. He hated this time. A week before term started he literally had nothing better to do than do stock take. It was amazing how much the school went through even though the students were expected to have their own supplies.  
  
His only happy thought that circulated was the fact that he had been able to penetrate into Voldemort's circle of cronies once again. It had taken some explaining and one or two harsh curses directed at other deatheaters, he always relished the chance to cause harm to those he despised, wretched fools, if only they weren't blinded by their own lust for power. But he finally got the point across that he was more valuable if he stuck in the background of things. Now was not the time to show his true colours.  
  
Dumbledore had set him the task of learning how fast the Dark Lord was gaining power, and maybe stall it a bit while the head master rallied the troops of the Phoenix. Servious wouldn't lie and say that he wasn't extremely nervous about actually trying to stall the Dark Lord's plans, but since that utter fool Cornilius Fudge refused to believe that The Dark Lord had arisen, the phoenix's power was severely dampened. Add all that plus not getting Defence Against the Dark Arts job, mad Snape'y a very unhappy man.  
  
One of the very few portraits that decorated the shadowy dungeon halls caught his eye. It had been a painting of a long forgotten wizard wearing a deep hooded robe, holding a wand in one hand, and a dagger in the other. The wizard stood amongst the remains of a medieval battle. Dead and dieing bodies were strewn around the wizard, yet there was a clear circle around him. It had a rune inscription which he hadn't bothered to translate yet.  
  
The painting had always given the potions master a feeling of superiority, envisioning him to be that 'battle' wizard, always coming out of the battle unscathed. Unlike all the other portraits in the castle however, this one did not move. Snape had had it tested, it was indeed magical. He had always wondered why the battle wizard dressed in black didn't move. It added a certain elegance to the whole feeling, bringing a sense of calmness to ones self.  
  
Yet as he looked at it now there was something quite different about the picture. One could now see the hooded wizards face. It sent a chill down the potion masters spine. A cold wicked face stared back at him. Cold blue eyes penetrated his very soul. The wizard started to smile. That smile drew the warmth out of the very corridor. "We must speak soon potions master." The portrait said in an amazingly warm voice. "About what. portrait?" Snape sneered back. Anger boiled up in him as he realized that he had actually been freaked out by the thing. "Why," It smirked back at him. "About how my House has arisen again."  
  
* * *  
  
Draco stood daydreaming in Madam Malkin's Robes for all occasions as his new school robes, of the fines cloth of cause, were being fitted for his fifth year. This past summer holiday had been. interesting. Lucius, his father, had been in a great mood (sarcasm), Harry Potter this and Harry Potter that. The whole Malfoy house hold knew by heart now of the circumstances which led to the defeat of the Dark Lord, again. Draco sneered, what a prat.  
  
Anyway it seemed that all the Dark Lord's servants were catching a bit of flack now that their master was actually around. Lucius being high up on the ladder seemed to be taking the full dose, and as always his family caught the brunt of his obvious tension. Those special father son talks were gaining in numbers as well. You had better keep your grades up son. I don't want to hear stories about you destroying our family name. Act like a Malfoy boy, its your right. Don't let lesser people get in you way. His father could go on for hours lately. Draco suspected he was being primed to become a death eater. He would have to cross that bridge when he came to it.  
  
It had got so bad that when an invitation from Parkinson inviting him over for the weekend arrived, he jumped at it just so he could get off the Malfoy manor. That was when the real trouble started. He had always known that she, like a lot of the Slytherin girls, had a crush on him. A cold shiver ran up his spine as he remembered how she had fumblingly kissed him. She had snuck up on him and WHAM planted a kiss on his lips. He felt nauseous as a flash back of the feeling of her tongue trying to get in his mouth resurfaced.  
  
He had rushed back home and spent the rest of the holiday in his room, thinking. Pansy had opened a flood gate. He had always sort of known that girls really didn't interest him, and after what Pansy did, he knew that he wasn't interested in them. That got him to thinking, did he like boys? This very hour he had answered that question. While walking down Diagon Alley with his father, he had checked out the other boys who also shopping for school supplies. Fuck! He really liked looking at some of the guys. What to do now?  
  
Pondering this train of thought, his mind totally unguarded, a really cute boy walked into the shop. His mind reeled as he realised it was non other that Potter, accompanied by his two lap dogs Granger and Weasley. He gave them the old Malfoy sneer, and then chucked to himself as he saw his father walking to the shop, carrying Draco's new school books. This should be interesting. "Going to get Potter's worn out robes fitted Weasley?" Draco drawled. "We all know your family accepts all charity, no matter how small." Weasley just stood there, totally unprepared for the assault, anger turning his skin the same fiery colour as his hair. "Now now Draco," Lucius said standing behind the famous trio in the doorway. "It's cruel to hurt a mans pride when its already in the gutter." Weasley spun round and glared at Lucius. Granger and Potter quickly pulled him to the other side of the shop muttering that it wasn't worth it. "Yes, run along children, go find a troll to play with." Lucius said off handily. At Draco he said. "Finished yet?" "Just finished sir." Madam Malkin said putting the last pin in the hem of the robe. "I'll have them sent to your house tomorrow." "Good, come along Draco." Draco jumped out of the robes and ran outside to catch up with his father, who was now cursing what looked like a muggle born boy to get out the way. Draco would have chirped in, but a rather large man standing next to the boy gave him a cold stare. Oh well, the boy was cute though.  
  
* * *  
  
"Gits!" Ron almost screamed. "Where the hell do they get off insulting me like that?" "I'm just glad that that was all they did." Hermione said as she tried to calm her friend down. Unluckily her last comment made him even more pissed off. "I'm not actually sure I'm hearing this from my own friend? All they did to me? Hermione." "I'm just saying that they could have done something to hurt Harry you idiot." "O," He said calming down. "Sorry, it's just that if they knew how well Fred and George are doing, they wouldn't be so smug." "I'm sure they would, I mean wouldn't. whatever." Hermione sighed, leaving Ron to be happy in the thought that he had saved Harry from some harm. "Are you two finished?" Harry asked with a board look on his face. "Lets just get this finished and then we can have some lunch." "Yea!" Ron added.  
  
* * *  
  
Corven smiled as he watched Mike's face. He had looked much the same the first time he had walked into Diagon Alley. He was sure his friend hadn't believed a word of what he had said when he had explained the whole magic thing that day in Corven's room. They had just been wandering about for an hour or so, soaking up the sights. It was extremely busy with lots of other kids whom Corven assumed were also shopping for school. He was also quite pleased that he had decided to bring along Dante.  
  
Dante was an extremely big Italian who just happened to be Corven's right hand man. It's not like an eleven year old boy could get away with some of the stuff he planed, so Dante was sort of his front man, bodyguard, personal assistant, driver, you name it he would do it. His mom liked him too. Right now he was staring down one or two wizards and witches who gave the little group of four dirty looks. They were so obviously muggles it was stupid. Muggles, Corven had learnt that word recently as he explored the situation that was developing in the world of magic, the rise of the Dark Lord.  
  
He wasn't sure what Dante would do if one of those wizards or witches decided to do something, he was hiding his amazement better that Mike was. Corven was pretty sure that he had a gun or two on him but he wasn't sure how much good that would do. They had just come back from Gringotts, Corven was proud of his mom for staying so calm while the goblin who helped them open an account snarled at them. Although Mike had squeezed his arm the whole time.  
  
Dante had brought along a briefcase full of money to be exchanged for wizard money, and with a sack full of gold they proceeded to buy. Corven wanted the best of everything, bit pointless to not have the best equipment in a clime to power. He bought his school robes first, and managed in the process to see the famous Harry Potter whom he had read so much about, The boy who lived they called him. Harry had caught him looking though, but all he did was smile and say hello. He must be use to it. His friend Hermione seemed interested that he had brought Mike along though.  
  
Next they went to go get his books, and then his cauldron and supplies. Dante in the end dumped everything into the cauldron. Next was to Eeylops Owl Emporium, to buy two, yes two, owls. One for himself and one for his mom and Mike and Dante to share. Mike seemed to calm down a bit knowing he could whenever. There was a very nice looking young eagle owl, but the price was a bit steep. Oh well, it would make up for them not letting him get a broomstick, that sounded like real fun! A nice looking barn owl was chosen by Mike for the family owl.  
  
Corven had purposely left his wand till last. They walked over to a narrow shabby looking shop. The newly painted sign read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window. A bell tinkled as they entered the shop. It looked completely empty except for a lot of smallish boxes piled everywhere. It was very quiet.  
  
"Good day, I am Mr Ollivander, how may I help?." Said a quiet voice. They all jumped. A kind looking old man came forth and shook their hands. "I need a wand." Corven said, it was blunt, but it got to the point. "Ahh, well it just so happens that I've got quite a few. Isn't that lucky?" Corven smiled at the old mans remark as he pulled Corven to the centre of the shop. He pulled out tape measure and said. "Hold out your wand arm please." Corven was a lefty, and he assumed that this was his 'wand' arm. Mr Ollivander measured his arm, then around his wrist, then the length from shoulder to knee, then around his head all the while talking. "No two Ollivander wands are the same my boy, each has a special core of a magical substance like a unicorn's hair or a feather from a phoenix or a dragons heartstring. Each is crafted to suit a certain wielder, but it is not the wielder who chooses the wand." "Huh?" Was the verdict by Mike. "Here have a go with this one. Redwood, phoenix feather, nine inches, rather flexible." Mr Ollivander said holding out a wand. Corven the noticed that the tape measure was still measuring, by its self. Right now it was measuring the width of his left earlobe. Corven took the offered wand and looked at it. "Well give it a go, give it a good shake." Corven gave a dramatic shake of the wand, only to be awarded with a popping sound somewhere in the back of the shop. "Oh well, here try this one.  
  
Ten wands later and a couple of clouds of smoke and Mr Ollivander was still not happy. "Tricky one aren't you." He said stroking his chin. "Well I think I know just the one." He climbed a ladder and got another box. "Iron wood, dragon heartstring, eleven inches, a bit on the rigid side." Corven took the greyish wand that Mr Ollivander offered. The same tingling feeling ran up his fingers as it did with the others, but a bit different this time. He gave it a good swish and was rewarded with a shower of sparks. "Ahh excellent, a match has been made." Mr Ollivander said clapping Corven on the back. Corven was just as pleased; he now had everything he would need to start at Hogwarts in a few days. All he had to do was wait.  
  
End of the chapter. Hope you enjoyed, now I don't have an editor, so there are bound to be mistakes, how bout you tell me of them. 


	2. Shakra dedudacha

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, blah blah JK Rowling owns everything blah blah except the stuff I made up blah blah blah blah and maybe I didn't even make that up blah blah blah so get over it already!  
  
Warning; this story finally ends up with a HP/DM pairing slashy thingy, and some other stuff, so if you don't like male male pairings, turn back!  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: Shakra dedudacha  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Dean and Neville all sat quietly in their compartment as the Hogsmeade Express carried them to their fifth year at Hogwarts. The Daily Prophet lay atop Hermione's lap. On the front page were the pictures of a man and a woman smiling happily, and then underneath a picture of an almost destroyed living room with two bodies scattered about it. The headline read;  
  
Mr and Mrs Rumble found MURDED!! Last night Friends of Mr and Mrs Rumble found the couple MURDED in their own living room! Representatives of the Ministry of Magic arrived and chased this reporter out the house, but not before this reporter were able to glean the facts of the situation for you the reader. The Ministry of Magic will not allow any to enter the house. As you may remember Mr George Rumble was accused of being a death eater fourteen years ago with the fall of You-Know-Who. A Ministry source said that there was strong evidence that the Avada Kedavra curse was used in the killing of Mr Rumble and his wife. Could this mean that You-Know-Who is on the rise again and punishing his old servants? As you may know, George Rumble was let off for providing evidence that lead to the capture of more of his former colleagues. Ministry of Magic head, Cornelius Fudge, said that this theory was rubbish and that this reporter should stop trying to scare everyone. We then spoke.  
  
Everyone in the compartment kept on giving Harry little worried looks. "What?" He finally said. "It's obvious that it was Voldemort. What do you expect me to say? Don't worry it was probably the reporter who did it to get a good story?" Every one was quiet. "It's just that if You-Know-Who is killing his back stabbers, it won't be long before he comes for you." Seamus said a bit sheepishly. "Harry has beaten You-Know-Who before," Ron jumped in. "He'll beat him again!" There should have been a theme song put to that Harry thought. "What Seamus is trying to say is that we should be extra careful now." Hermione said. Seamus nodded his head vigorously. "You mean extra extra careful, we're always extra careful." Harry said a bit despondently. Hermione glared at him. "Well you can count on us Harry." Neville added. Everyone agreed. "Well it's settled then." Dean said. "We'll personally destroy Voldemort and his wannabe's!" Everyone laughed at that, the tension becoming a bit too much. Ron, thank god, brought up the subject of this years Quidditch House Cup.  
  
After way too many chocolate frogs and one too many bottles of pumpkin juice, Harry announced he was going to the toilet. Ron jumped up after a look from Hermione that was way too obvious. "I'll go with you." He mumbled around a chocolate frog. This could get tiring Harry thought. "Ok come along." They walked down the passage and had the distinct displeasure of walking past Malfoy and his cronies. They kept their comments to themselves for once, but they still gave Ron and him sneers. Draco's had a bit of a smile to it, and the quick wink that came with it made Harry walk right into Ron who had slowed down to give them the finger. What was that (the wink)? Harry thought. "We should go get Seamus and Dean and sort out those wannabe's." Ron said angrily.  
  
Next came a whole lot first year's crammed into one compartment. They were all talking wildly. Harry recognized one of them as the boy in Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions. Harry gave him a hello wave and a reassuring smile; he did not seem to agree with the others that there was safety in numbers, especially when the space was limited. There was an audible hush from them as they all looked at Harry and Ron, then the voices started up louder all asking how the boy knew the famous Harry Potter. "That could be called cruel Harry." Ron said with a laugh. "He'll be swamped for hours."  
  
* * *  
  
Draco couldn't believe he had just done that! He had tried to keep his sneer plausible, thinking of Weasle the whole time, but even seeing Harry out of the corner of his eye perked his curiosity. He hoped that it was just from seeing a boy he thought cute, but a genuine smile had almost broken through, and where had that wink come from? He supposed that he just couldn't resist, just seeing what would happen.  
  
Well at lest it had made the Boy Wonder almost trip over his friend, that had made all his friends laugh. Draco seriously hoped that his hormones weren't setting him on Harry. I mean Potter. he quickly correct. Jees, he was even thinking of the boy in a first name basis.  
  
Unfortunately the conversation that they had been having before Potter and Weasley rudely interrupted picked up right where it had left off. "So did she let you feel her tits?" Asked Blaize leeringly. "No!" Draco almost shouted. "That's disgusting. I mean, she practically tried to rape me." "That's not what I heard." If looks could kill, Blaize would be mangled right now. "What did you hear?" Draco said coolly. "Only that she invited you over for the weekend, you jumped at the chance, and the two of you had one hell of a romantic time together. That version will be all over the common room by the end of tonight." Blaize was almost rolling on the floor with laughter as he thought of the prospect. Draco fumed. "Vincent, Gregory, come." He said standing. "We have a little matter to settle." Both boys grinned at the prospect of a fight as they followed Draco out the compartment. Blaize was quick to follow; he wouldn't miss this for the world. If only he had brought a camera, he was sure that however Pansy came out of this a picture of her would be priceless.  
  
* * *  
  
Corven stepped off the Hogwarts express, it having arrived at its destination. He was still being plagued with questions about himself and how he knew Harry Potter. It would seem that the famous fifth year had given him his first step in his climb to power, popularity. Taking advantage of kindness was always useful. He answered nicely to some question the second year girl who was now plaguing him asked.  
  
He heard a loud booming voice shout out above the heads of everyone. "First years gather here please. Come on all of ya, over here." "What about all my stuff?" Corven cut in on the girl who was telling how Harry (her idol) had defeated a dragon. "O don't worry about that," She said waving her hand. "The house elves will take care of it." Corven nodded. He was suddenly pushed roughly into the second year girl. An older girl raced out the train and towards a whole lot of carriages. She had her face covered with her hands and was sobbing loudly. Laughter rattled through the train carriages, seeming to be the cause of the older girl's distress. "That's Pansy Parkinson." Second year girl said aghast. "Um I'll see you later." He said to the still prattling girl. Don't make enemies on your first day he told himself. ""Oh yes! Maybe you'll be sorted in my house; Huffelpuff. Then we can carry on our conversation tonight." From what Corven had read and heard, he seriously doubted it. But he still smiled and waved as he walked to the giant of a man calling the first years. "Looks like you got a girlfriend already." Said a giggling freckled face boy walking next to him towards the giant. Oh please grow up! Corven pleaded. Besides if Mike heard that he would probably loose a vital part of his body.  
  
Speaking of which, Mike seemed to really be taking this thing really seriously. The night before, Mike had stayed over the night to help him pack. Corven had been worried that his friend would try and kiss him again, if only. It had started out normal enough; Corven now had a nice new trunk which they wee packing all his school stuff into. His eagle owl was perched on the side of his bed, watching everything intently, especially Hg who sat outside of his room by the door. There had been a bit of a squabble. It seemed Rev, short for Revenge For Not Getting A Bloody Broomstick, wanted sole ownership of his new master. He had the talons to back this up as well.  
  
"You are coming back during the holidays?" "Yes Mike." Corven repeated for the umpteenth time. "And you'll write like every week?" "Yes Mike." Corven handed his robes over to his friend who packed them neatly in the trunk. "These owls deliver mail directly to you? So I'll get your letters straight away, and you'll get mine?" "Yes Mike." Corven said handing over his underpants. He dumped them in and then collapsed onto the bed. Corven walked over and sat down next to him. Hmmmmm, almost same position as last time. "What's wrong now?" Mike looked back at him. In a rather worried voice he said. "What am I going to do?" "Huh?" "If you go to Hogwarts, what am I going to do?" Corven lent back on his elbow facing Mike. "You are going to take care of things so that when I get back, everything will be like I left it." That had been quick thinking, and apparently the exact thing to say. Mike had his cute smile back. cute?  
  
"Now follow me down to the lake first years, don't get lost" They all followed the giant down to the lake, Corven heard the man's name was Hagrid, and he was the professor of Care of Magical Creatures. "Now everyone find a seat in one of the boats, four to a boat, no overcrowding please, the giant squid doesn't always push you back to the surface if you fall in." That got most of their attention; they all found a seat well away from the waters edge.  
  
The boat trip wasn't that long, and it provided a stunning site of the castle. Corven wondered if he could find a picture of it to send to Mike. "Mind your heads there." Boomed Hagrid as they passed into a dark tunnel which seemed to go towards the castle. Seemed like he was going to have a lot to write to his friend. Mike had made him promises to write about everything that happened when he got here.  
  
They had been laying in Corven's bed late that night, neither boy able to sleep. Mike had snuggled up to Corven, eventually laying his head on Corven's chest having received no words to stop. Corven had found the whole thing rather unexpectedly blissful.  
  
They ended their boat ride with a bit of a bump on a stone jetty to which a couple of steps lead upwards to a large wooden door. Corven was brought back with the Professor's booming voice. "Right, everyone still here?" He asked. Corven honestly wondered how the professor expected them to know.  
  
Hagrid walked up the stairs and knocked with his large fist on the heavy door. It opened immediately to reveal a stern looking witch. "The first years Professor McGonagall." "Thank you Professor." She said. "All of you follow me please, you are about to be sorted into your houses."  
  
* * *  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione raced from their carriage as it stopped in front of the main entrance to the castle. Ron was hungry again and he dragged his best friends towards the place that would quench his need for food; the Great Hall. His theory was that if people saw him rushing there then they would too, and then they could get this thing started. Harry didn't know how he could think of eating food right after seeing Pansy Parkinson's face all covered with puss oozing warts. She had run from her carriage holding her face straight to Madam Pomfrey. She must have done something very bad to Malfoy for him to do that, or maybe not, he was acting strange lately.  
  
After a couple of minutes everyone got settled in their seats and Dumbledore cleared his throat. The Doors to the Great Hall opened and Professor McGonagall lead a long line of first years into the hall towards the sorting hat. Hermione remarked that there seemed to be a few more than last year. The sorting hat did its little number, which was different from last year Harry noticed, and then McGonagall started reading the names of the first years.  
  
It turned out to be quite boring actually, the only remarkable things were that Slytherin seemed not to get as many new recruits as the other houses. And that boy that Harry had waved to in the train got put into Slytherin. Harry didn't think he was the sort. Then Dumbledore stood and gave a little speech, reminded them of the school rules, and announced that Quidditch would again be back. This was received with a thunderous roar. Harry wondered who would be the Gryffindor's captain. He would have to speak to Fred and George about that.  
  
The food suddenly appeared as usual, much to the amazement of the new first years. Ron seemed to be taking an active part in the feast. Harry just didn't seem to be that hungry though. This was made up by Fred and George though as they had a conversation with Harry without him really being able to get a word in. They both wanted to be house Quidditch Captain. Hermione saved them from themselves by saying that maybe they both could be.  
  
"Harry." Hermione said quietly nudging him in the ribs. "Look at Malfoy." Harry turned to look at the Slytherin table. Everyone around Draco was listening intently to Blaize Zabini tell a joke, cause they broke out laughing. Draco was staring almost whimsically towards them. He seemed to be in his own world as he eyed them out cause he didn't notice them staring back. His eyes finally moved off Harry and then seemed to move to Seamus, and then to Dean, and then off somewhere else. "What do you make of that Harry?" Hermione said wonderingly. "What do you make of what Harry?" Fred cut in. "Draco is eyeing me out." He replied. "What, do thing he's planning to curse you as well?" George said a bit angrily. "No, he was staring at Harry like he was in a day dream." Hermione said. "Maybe he fancies you Harry." Fred smirked. "Sod off, I'm not going to vote for you now." Harry shot back. "What will the gods think of next," George swooned. "Two star crossed lovers who's love found a way through all boundaries." Ahh Christ, Harry thought, they're going to go on all night. "You know Hermione, I think I'll just go for Quidditch House Captain myself." "Harry that would be great!" She said playing along. "I'll start the campaign strait away."  
  
* * *  
  
Draco swooped down on the food that appeared on the golden platters. He may as well enjoy himself while he could, Professor Snape had told him that the Headmaster would like to see him in his office after supper. He wondered what it could be about; he had already lost fifty houses points for cursing Pansy.  
  
".and then Draco stormed into her compartment. It looked as if she was telling her little fantasy again. She stopped and asked how her 'little Dracci poo' was doing and then BAM! Draco cursed her. You should have heard her scream as the warts started popping up all over her face." A thunderous laughter erupted from the Slytherin table in response to Blaize's retelling of the Pansy incident, again. Lucky, or unluckily, she was still in the hospital wing. It would have been the last nail in her coffin to hear the house laughing at her.  
  
If Draco ever needed a promoter he would call on Blaize. He liked the little touch of '. her fantasy.". Though normally Blaize wouldn't have said that, it would have been 'her version' or 'her truth', but he supposed that a very large Vincent sitting next to you would do that. Draco sometimes wondered how he would get on with out Goyle and Crabbe backing up his numerous threats. He couldn't really get away with it flinging curses learnt from his father at everyone all the time.  
  
Draco noticed that the seventh years will still giving him a few dirty looks for loosing such a large amount house points before school had even really started. He gave them a menacing look back, daring them to say something. In a house where most of the kid's parents were death eaters, having one of the inner circle death eaters as your father was a real power booster. In other houses the seventh years ruled, in Slytherin Draco ruled, especially now.  
  
That brought him to his next problem, how could he, a son of Lucius Malfoy find Harry Potter cute? As he watched the boy now, his black hair in a mess as always, seemingly to have a serious conversation with those ghastly Weasley twins, he literally had to remember to breath. He had to find someone else to oogle at if he was to survive this year. But who could match up to Wonder Boy? Certainly not any of the Slytherins, they weren't as 'pure' as potter.  
  
Well then, Draco thought, someone who is as pure and innocent as Harry? His eye's fell on Seamus Finnigan. Noooo, to rough and chaotic, and that accent would get on his nerves. His friend Dean Thomas wasn't too bad though, but his very friendship with Finnigan crossed him off the list. Colin Creevey? Draco, the whole school would know in less than five minutes. Ok so no Gryffindors. How bout a Hufflepuff? Can't get any more pure and innocent that a Hufflepuff, and their real cannon fodder at heart so they'll do anything to stay alive. Well maybe anything was exactly what Draco was going to find out, but who would be Harry's match?  
  
".Draco. Draco!" Draco was abruptly brought back to reality. "What Blaize?" "I was just saying that that was a very original curse, where did you learn it?" "Oh here and there." Draco smiled, here it comes. "Do you know more of them?" Every one near enough to hear Blaize's question looked up interestedly. "Quite a few actually, my father taught me some nice ones and I just looked up the rest. Although you wont find those books in this library." He had them hooked. Mention anything about the Dark Arts in Slytherin and the whole house would jump on that information. It also made them a little apprehensive about challenging someone who how to wield the Dark Arts.  
  
"I could teach you a few." He said, other wise it would take days for them to pluck up the courage. "Although that would mean that you would be in my debt, since I would be giving you something important." The crowd of Slytherins looked on in rapture at the prospect. "But we'll speak of it later when the whole school can't hear us." They totally agreed and quickly went back to their meals as if they hadn't been discussing something forbidden.  
  
The End. for now. Wait a few days, and maybe one more. Writing this chapter put a spin on the whole plot thingy and so now I have to change it. Promise you'll get a hint at the main plot next time. Cheers SDB 


	3. Grey is a colour between light and dark

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, blah blah JK Rowling owns everything blah blah except the stuff I made up blah blah blah blah and maybe I didn't even make that up blah blah blah so get over it already!  
  
Warning; this story finally ends up with a HP/DM pairing slashy thingy, and some other stuff, so if you don't like male male pairings, turn back!  
  
Chapter Three: Grey is a colour between light and dark.  
  
"I think its time to have our little chat with Mr Malfoy Severus." Dumbledore said placing his hand on the professor's shoulder. "Minerva, could you inform the students that its time to get settled in for the night, and get ready for tomorrow." "Of cause Albus." She said. Dumbledore then left for his office, while Severus started off towards the Slytherin table. "I would appreciate it if you informed them after I have told Draco, Professor McGonagall. Wouldn't want to be caught up in the stampede now would we?" "I'll do my best Severus." She said, calculating the risk to humour quotient. Better not chance it so close to the beginning of the term, she thought, he's been acting a bit strange of late. And what with a young woman taking the spot as Defence Against the Dark Arts position, anything might set him off.  
  
* * *  
  
Draco watched as Dumbledore walked out the hall through the teachers entrance, and then as Snape walked towards him. Professor Snape's face was blank as he put his hand on Draco's neck and said. "Come Draco." The table went quiet as they looked at Snape and then at Draco. Only Crabbe, Goyle and Zabini knew that he was going to go see the headmaster, and for some reason Draco thought that this should be kept as quiet as possible. If it did come out he would have to rely on Vincent and Gregory to spread the rumour that he was being reprimanded for the Pansy incident, again.  
  
He followed Professor Snape out the Great Hall and up the main staircase and onwards to the stone gargoyle that protected the entry to the headmaster's office. The whole way the professor had been quiet, Draco couldn't even gain an insight from his body language. Draco didn't know what to think. Usually the Professor was an inspiration, even offering a comforting word now and then, always offering advice. Now he was quiet.  
  
They stopped at the gargoyle and the Professor said "Romany Creams." It jumped aside revealing a doorway and a set of stairs. Draco had heard that the Headmaster always used the name of a sweet, this one must have been Muggle, he hadn't heard of it. They proceeded up the stairs and the Professor knocked on the office door. "Come in." They heard the Headmaster on the other side say. Just before opening the door the Professor said in a quiet voice. "Just be yourself Draco, that's all I ask." With that he walked in. Well Draco, be yourself, come on where's that Malfoy sneer?  
  
It didn't affect the Headmaster though. He greeted Draco warmly and even offered him a cup of tea. Tea wasn't that bad, so he accepted as he sat in the comfy chair facing the Headmaster's desk. Draco's mother had gotten him addicted to tea this summer, making him one every morning while he still dosed in bed. She had probably felt sorry for him with his father's outbursts and all. Professor Snape declined the Headmaster's offer though.  
  
"Well then as we're all settled then, let's get started." Dumbledore said overly cheerfully. Draco just nodded. "Well Draco after a long discussion with Professor Snape and after recent happenings that I'm sure you know about, I have decided to take the fight to Voldemort sooner that I had planned." Shock was straining to get free and show itself on Draco's face, but he managed to keep a straight face as his father said he must in situations like these. Dumbledore must be getting very senile and stupid in his old age, Draco thought. For him to reveal such a piece of information to a practically known death eater's son and a death eater spy. unless.  
  
Draco looked over at Professor Snape. "Ahh I see the reports that you have a very quick and cunning mind are true young Draco." Dumbledore said quite pleased. Professor Snape is a double agent? Draco thought. When Voldemort found out. "I know that you don't want to be a death eater Draco." Professor Snape said to him. "I was there at the last meeting. You caused quite a stir when you didn't bow to Voldemort when your father introduced you." Draco looked back at Dumbledore in a desperate movement. He looked back just as hard as Professor Snape was looking at him.  
  
"Let me guess my boy," Dumbledore said grandfatherly. "Your father has been giving a lot more propaganda to you, in some form or another, promoting Voldemort's cause?" Draco thought back to his father's rants about Voldemort's traitors meeting a timely death. had that been a warning? And all those father son talks that had sprung up; 'Be a true Malfoy son, uphold the Malfoy's name Draco.' Well what were the Malfoy's know for? Voldemort supporters.  
  
Both Dumbledore and Snape were looking at him expectantly. Both kind looks, both warm looks. When had he ever received looks like that? Draco suddenly thought. From his father? No, Draco knew that his father cared for him, but his father also cared for power just as much. He was a cold man. His mother? Draco's mother was too scared to do anything that was not on her 'things my husband says is ok to do' list. Draco thought with a lump forming in his throat that the only people who had actually really and truly cared for him were probably these two men looking at him.  
  
They had hit home when they said they knew he didn't want to be a death eater. Yes it was cool having the power that his father's position in the death eater's afforded him. But unlike his father Draco thought of himself as his own master, born free and all that crap. Fuck what were these guys making him think! Betray his father. Turn against an evil wizard who killed people for just looking at him wrongly. Don't lie to yourself Draco, they've only brought up a subject that borders on what you've been thinking for a while now.  
  
Draco looked up at the two professors again. The same looks. And it seemed they were patient enough to wait for him to come to a decision. Well he had. Draco got up out of the chair he was sitting in, place the cup of untouched tea on the table and started to walk out of the office. Professor Snape caught his arm. Professor Snape, the man who made Hogwarts feel like the home away from home. "You know where to find me whenever you want to talk Draco." Draco just looked at him for a second, nodded his head and walked out the office.  
  
"I hope you know what you are doing Headmaster. The boy is still a Malfoy and does not take to being manipulated very well." "Well this time he shall have to I'm afraid." Dumbledore said soberly. "You know what they say Severus, 'My enemy's enemy is my best friend." Severus chuckled. "If you say so Albus." They were quiet for a minute. "Make sure the boy comes to see you soon Severus, the longer he takes the more likely he'll let something slip to his father." "I know. May I be excused?" "Yes, goodnight Severus." "Goodnight Headmaster."  
  
* * *  
  
Draco took his time in getting to the Slytherin common room. He had a lot to think about. Should he warn his father about Dumbledore and Professor Snape's treachery? No, Draco could not betray the Professor, and if he was with Dumbledore, then he couldn't betray the Headmaster. That meant that he would have to betray his father's trust in him, and that meant betraying Voldemort.  
  
Fuck! He had never said he would side with that infernal git or any of his minions. Those fools were on their own. On the other hand he had never said he would side with the Headmaster, he could not tell on the Professor and still not be on his side.  
  
So what should he do? What was that that the Headmaster had said.? 'I see the reports that you have a very quick and cunning mind are true young Draco'. Well if he had such a quick and cunning mind he should be able to think of something. Well if a fight was coming as the Headmaster had said then he sure as hell wanted people he could trust. People he could depend on, people to watch his back, people who would be loyal?  
  
Draco almost laughed out loud. This year would most certainly be interesting. He would need to get hold of some of that Veritaserum potion that he had read about in one of his father's books. That stuff would make anyone tell the truth. If he took on followers Draco wanted to be sure about where their loyalties lay; and that was with him.  
  
Draco finally reached the entrance to the Slytherin 'dungeon'. Luckily he had heard the password. "The Coming" he said. Stupid seventh years. He would have to change that soon. He entered the common room and thanked his father's prestige hopefully for the last time. A group of couches directly in front of the main fire was occupied by his house mates who were waiting for him. They looked expectantly at him as he walked over and occupied the single large couch that had been left for him. With a smirking smile, he decided that it was time to make his own power.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry had finally convinced Fred and George that it was preferable to give the whole Draco thing a rest. It seemed that quite a few people wouldn't mind seeing him as House Quidditch Captain. In the end they agreed never to mention Draco again in those terms if Harry gave them his vote. They then went about the house common room building up their support.  
  
The common room cleared pretty quickly and soon Harry, Ron and Hermione found themselves alone'ish talking about the up coming year. As usual one or two first years sat 'inconspicuously' on the other side of the room staring at Harry. Then Hermione left, heaving her already full school bag along, leaving a very sleepy Ron and a wide awake Harry. "I'm still going to stay up for a while Ron." Harry finally said. "Go to bed, no one's going to attack me here in our own common room." If Ron could have blushed Harry thought he would have, instead he just sleepily waved goodnight and stumbled up the boys dormitory stairs.  
  
Harry was still wide awake. The prospect that Draco Malfoy was 'interested' in him kept floating around his head. Harry didn't know what to think. He knew what he didn't feel though, and that was disgust. Why? The thought of Draco looking at him a sexual way didn't make him shiver in revulsion like he did when he thought of say Goyle. no wait bad example, that was more likely going to make him puke. lets say Justin Finch-Fletchley.  
  
He knew he liked girls, or thought he did, but then this was the almost the same feeling that he had felt when Ron told him that or other cute girl was checking him out. Draco Draco Draco, Harry thought, why did you have to wink at me in the train. Harry Harry Harry, Harry thought Draco thinking, why didn't you wink back?  
  
* * *  
  
Corven sat patiently in his house's common room. It was dark looking and made him want to brood. He supposed that it fit most of his housemate's personalities. He could grow to like it. It seemed that Draco Malfoy liked it. He sat comfortably in his large couch while all his friends crammed themselves into the rest of the couches surrounding the main fireplace. Malfoy ruled this place for sure. Corven thought that it was probably a good idea to try and get friendly with him. Pity, Corven thought, that Harry Potter had been so nice to me, it might make things difficult with his number one enemy in school.  
  
There were only five new first years in Slytherin, three boys and two girls. Corven had learnt a lot about the politics of the school from listening to them prattle amongst themselves and a couple of second years. Like don't mention that you're a mudblood! So how to make friends with Draco Malfoy? Having someone like that backing you up would open a lot of doors here and there. Corven had heard that Draco had offered to teach a couple of his friends a bit about the Dark Arts. Now if Corven could go to those lessons it would be a start.  
  
Conjuring magic wasn't actually that difficult. Corven could easily remember the words, the only tricky part was the pronunciation and the whole wrist thing. But he was getting better. He already knew one or two spells from his text books.  
  
Draco Malfoy was finally alone, all his friends having gone to bed. Corven had decided to speak to Draco about the whole teaching thing. You don't know unless you try. But he didn't want to try in front of a whole lot of people who would laugh at him if he got shot down. Well now or never.  
  
He walked up to where Draco seemed to be 'daydreaming', looking into the fire. He had a slight smile on his face. Corven didn't know how to address him. Draco? No, don't know him well enough. Malfoy? No, sounds like you want to start a fight. Um. "Mr Malfoy?" God! Draco looked up at him with an eyebrow raised. "What?" he stated mater of factly. "I heard about those lessons that you are going to teach." "And you want to join in?" Draco said almost laughing. "Well I'm a good study, I've learnt a few spells already." Corven said, his face flushing slightly. "A few spells? A regular Granger then?" Draco sneered. Corven looked back blankly. "You're a mudblood aren't you?" "No I'm not!" "Yes you are, I remember you from Diagon Alley, with your mom and dad." Corven full out flushed then. Anger. Embarrassment. Shame. Hatred for this boy in front of him. He was about to storm off when Malfoy spoke. "Ok, but the deal is that you owe me something big. Same deal I made with everyone else." Corven looked back. "Thank you,. Mr Malfoy." He then stormed off anyway.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning at breakfast there were a few stares passed around the Great Hall. First was Harry Potter's, eye's a bit groggy from a sleepless night on the Draco subject, stared at the main subject of the Draco subject; tactfully of cause. Fred who was sitting to his left mentioned that Draco was also periodically looking at him. "Careful Harry. Malfoy is planning something." Fred said. "He's looking your way too often." George leaned over the table saying. "I bet you his father put him up to something, what with Voldemort starting to make his mark in the world again." It seemed that the twins were taking their deal with Harry seriously and not mentioning that Draco might be wanting to get it on with Harry. However Ron eagerly jumped at this new interpretation of Draco's stares. "We should get him first." Ron said this with such venom that everyone listening was a bit surprised. "What? If I learnt anything studying those stupid Troll wars it was that you attack them before they can attack you." This brought an all round agreement. And in less that a minute the 'Gryffindor War Counsel' was formed, consisting of Fred and George, Ron, Hermione, Dean, Seamus, Neville and a somewhat hesitant Harry.  
  
Harry couldn't shake the idea that Draco didn't really have any intention of harming him. That look that he had given Harry at dinner last night wasn't one of malice, it was something different. Harry's friends were dead set on Draco attacking him before the first lesson started however, and Harry had to jump in and say 'NO!' to Ron's idea of giving Draco a Polyjuice Potion that had a frog wart as its prominent ingredient.  
  
His only ally, Hermione, in persuading the 'War Council' not to act too brutally however disappeared and became the Council's chief information officer when the mail arrived. Hermione had a subscription to the Daily Profit again, and the main story was about another family killed, including children. The reporter said that his informant confirmed that the Avada Kedavra curse was used.  
  
Harry almost had to agree that the best way of fighting Voldemort was to get at his followers in the school. He couldn't shake the idea that Draco shouldn't be harmed though. Something was different with him this year.  
  
* * *  
  
Draco on the other hand divided his attention to staring at Harry, his Slytherin House mates whom he had said he would teach, and at the Hufflepuff table. A big discussion was being held at the Gryffindor table to which Draco suspected he might be the centre of conversation. They were all giving him dirty looks. Maybe it was a good idea to steer away from Harry for a while.  
  
Draco's 'friends' however were all smug and smiling, positive that they were all going to be well versed in the Dark Arts in a couple of weeks. Well hopefully some of them would, those that Draco could trust. He would really hate to teach someone who might stab him in the back one day. And those someone's were people who were loyal to Voldemort. Draco just needed the Vreitaserum and then he would be sure. He could probably get that from Professor Snape since the Headmaster and he wanted Draco to move over to the Light. A smirk crossed Draco's face.  
  
Then there was the problem of Draco's growing need. The need to oogle, to touch, to smell, to kiss, to love. He hadn't really studied the Hufflepuffs before like he studied them now. They probably didn't have a clue as to the dark cloud that was slowly descending on the world of magic as they knew it. Didn't know that there soon would be a war. An incredibly intense and decimating.mmmmmmm, not bad.  
  
Draco's gaze had fallen on a third or fourth year Hufflepuff boy. He had long brownish blond hair that fell to his cheek bones, sometimes getting in the way of his eye's, looked like brown eyes. He was talking merrily with some friends, well that is until he noticed Draco Malfoy looking at him as though an eagle looks at its prey. The boy visibly paled and Draco had to laugh out loud as he realised the look that he had been giving the boy. Habit.  
  
This only seemed to worry the boy more, as he put a hand on the table as though to steady himself. The other Slytherins near Draco wanted to know what was so funny. Draco was about to give the inquisitive fools some lie, but the mail arrived then and saved him the trouble.  
  
* * *  
  
Corven looked up as the owls flew in the high vaulted windows of the Great Hall. The bright sunlight shining through the magically charmed roof made it difficult to see all the owls, but finally he saw two big eagle owls circling above the Slytherin table. One landed a letter in front of Draco Malfoy (Corven still couldn't believe that he had called the boy sir) and the other actually landed on the table in front of Corven.  
  
Corven quickly untied the letter that Rev held out on his leg. People at the table were murmuring about Rev and how beautiful he was and stuff. The second year girl that Corven was sitting next to however was now complaining bitterly about the pumpkin juice that now drenched her breakfast. Rev screeched at her before attacking a piece of bacon.  
  
Corven didn't really notice as he quickly opened the letter. He blushed as he saw it and quickly closed the letter. Well it wasn't actually a letter; more like a sketch of himself in Hogwarts uniform signed 'Love Michael'. Rather dashing, Corven thought as he sneaked another peek. He quickly grabbed a piece of parchment from his bag and wrote back 'Thanks Mike, I haven't got time right now, but I'll write back tonight. Love Corven, Hogwarts first year student, Slytherin House.' Corven was sure that Mike would enjoy that last part, give him something to look up in 'Hogwarts a History' which he had asked to borrow. He tied the reply onto Rev's outstretched leg before scratching his pet lightly between the eye's. Rev almost cooed like a dove at the attention, although Corven would never mentioned out loud that his pet sometimes acted like a dove, he enjoyed having all his fingers. "Now take this straight back to Mike Rev." Rev seemed to understand and took off in a whooshing of air.  
  
This great display by Rev also heightened Corven's standing with his fellow Slytherin first years who had heard that he was to be one of those to be taught by Draco Malfoy. He supposed that since there were only five of them, they were destined to become friends, and so Corven was right in there in their conversations, telling the story again of how he had asked Draco Malfoy to be taught (not the part where he stormed off). He had let slip that he was a mudblood and surprisingly Josh had admitted that he was as well.  
  
Sally, Josh, Edward, Robin and himself, Corven, now discussed the upcoming Quidditch season. Josh was an avid fan of the game and was in the process of telling them about the past couple of years Quidditch championships, and the great rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor. They got so involve at one stage that they didn't notice the whole school quieten down while they read the Daily Prophet. The End. for now.  
  
I know I said that there would be a clue to the main plot in this chapter, but I lied. Sorry, but I promise that you'll get it full in the face in Chapter four: Just you and me my friend. Anyway, hope you enjoyed, if you did please tell me! I live to make you happy (well with this at lest). If you didn't please tell me! I live to piss you off! (in anyway possible) Cheers SDB 


	4. Just you and me my friends

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, blah blah JK Rowling owns everything blah blah except the stuff I made up blah blah blah blah and maybe I didn't even make that up blah blah blah so get over it already!  
  
Warning; this story finally ends up with a HP/DM pairing slashy thingy, and some other stuff, so if you don't like male male pairings, turn back!  
  
Chapter Four: Just you and me my friends.  
  
Draco trudged off to double potions. He really liked potions, but two factors messed with that. First off he had just had an 'intensely wonderful' hour in Herbology, it seemed that every five minutes someone in his house asked about those dam lessons. 'When are you going to start?'. Add that to Professor Sprout explaining the history and such of the Womping Willow, and that they were all expected to grow a seedling of the stupid willow as a 'project', and you had a shitty start to the morning.  
  
Secondly this double potions was yet again with the Gryffindors. Someone was laughing, Draco was sure. Double potions with the Gryffindors meant he had to look at Harry. Weasley the weasel was there to piss him off. Granger was going to best him at all the work without even trying. Vincent and Gregory were going to tell him of endless ideas as to how to piss off the Gryffindors, and then ask him what to do in order to make whatever potion they were making. Finally Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode were going to keep on give him death stares.  
  
At lest he would be able to ask Professor Snape for the Veritaserum. Then at last he could start his plan. Things were happening too quickly what with this other killing. He would have to teach the few who made it quickly though. The one's who didn't make it would know something was up. News would spread, life would become more complicated, they would need to be well trained in order to protect themselves. Draco couldn't see Voldemort just leaving them alone, nor the Ministry of Magic and that blundering fool Cornelius Fudge.  
  
Draco arrived at the potions class a little early, as usual, and went straight to Professor Snape who was writing down a list of ingredients on the black board. "Draco!" He said with a hint of pleasantness. That was about as good as anyone was going to get from this man. Draco quickly looked over his shoulder to check that no one else had arrived before saying. "I need some Veritaserum Professor, and by the end of today." "Well, nice to see you too. I suppose that this has something to do with what the three of us discussed?" Snape said raising an eyebrow. "In a way Professor, can we talk more at lunch?" Draco quickly added as the class started to fill up." "Of cause, I'll be in my office."  
  
* * *  
  
Corven sat at the Slytherin table listening to his new friends tell him what they had found out about the Hufflepuff boy. Draco would be pleased, the five Slytherin first years had found just about everything there was to Grant McNeal. Like did you know he had an elder brother, a sixth year Slytherin. And that his father is a suspected death eater. He's a hit with all the girls in his house. He also plays Quidditch for his house as a Chaser, well maybe that's why Hufflepuff keeps on losing Corven thought.  
  
Corven didn't know why Draco had asked him to find every thing he could about the fourth year Hufflepuff. Sally, who had found out about McNeal's father, suspected that Draco's father had asked him to find out about the McNeals because it was rumoured in the Death Eater circles that Voldemort thought them to be traitors. The others quickly agreed. Corven just thought that it might be interesting to know that Sally's parents were probably death eaters.  
  
Draco only arrived at lunch halfway through. He had a smug look on his face as he came and sat down next to Corven and his friends. His smile widened even more as he heard the news about the Hufflepuff boy. Corven noticed that Draco was looking at the boy the whole time as well. The boy had also noticed this.  
  
It was quite funny, every now and again he would look up and see Draco staring at him and then quickly look away. Draco gave no mercy though and kept staring, and at one point he caught the boy's eye and their gazes locked for almost a whole minute. Draco was the first to back down though. Corven thought he saw a blush.  
  
This whole place was filled with intrigue and mystery. It was going to take one hell of a long time for Coven to gain any power. He was just at the wrong end of the food chain. Too young, not enough experience, no real friends who had power. It was going to take a long time. Corven's only relaxing thought at that moment was that he could write to Michael and tell him everything.  
  
* * *  
  
It was after dinner and Draco was having second thoughts about the practical uses of the Veritaserum. Yes it did make a person want to answerer as sincerely and true full as possible, but then its drawback was that it made a person answerer as sincerely and true fully as possible. And when it came to Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle that could prove to be a little sickening.  
  
Draco had decided to get started with the weeding out of the unreliable and possibly traitorous. Since Gregory and Vincent were supposedly his most trusted two goons, it didn't seem to be such a bad idea if he started with them. So straight after dinner he had told everyone who wanted to be a little more adapt in the Dark Arts to wait in the common room to be called for a slight interview.  
  
Anyway Draco sat with his head in his hands in one of the many 'abandoned' classrooms dotted around the castle. In front of him were his two goons half sobbing half giggling, it depended on their train of thought. Draco had given them the Veritaserum at the same time his thinking being that if they turned traitorous when they heard his plans he could easily handle their attacks. He hadn't given them enough credit though.  
  
As soon as Draco had given them the potion they had become all smiles and happy faces. It seemed their mean looking faces were just acts. Draco had then explained his plans in full detail, explaining all the consequences that would probably come about, all the dangers and possible rewards, all the enemies that would arise and all the 'friends' and allies they might need. He wanted them to know everything before he asked them to give an oath. He was leaving no loophole for them to break this oath.  
  
Finally after explaining he asked them. "So my friends, now that you know what I am about to do. do you swear with your lives as forfeit, to be loyal and obeying to me and only me. Not your family, not Voldemort, not the Ministry of Magic and not anyone but me. If you do I will be just as loyal to you, my life forfeit." They had been silent for a while before looking at each other and then blurting out "Yes!"  
  
They had then proceeded to explain why, in great detail and at great length. Draco hadn't caught all of it but it was somewhere along the lines of how they didn't want to be treated the way their fathers were. They themselves were then treated even worse and their fathers pushed them incredibly hard to gain power, to gain respect. They told of how they were forced to be 'goons' for Draco by their fathers so they in turn would be in Lucius Malfoy's good graces.  
  
Then they had started sobbing as they said that they had realized that Draco was not like his father and that he, Draco, had actually looked after them. Draco thought about this and realized that in some way he had. He hadn't really wanted goons who were too stupid to defend and attack for him, so he had made sure that they did their school work, and that they passed.  
  
After the sobbing the giggling started. Apparently it was an extremely funny thought to go against Voldemort, especially since he has been doing away with traitors. Then the sobbing, then again the giggling. Draco had had enough and sent them away to their dorm room after making sure they said they would go straight there and not talk to anyone.  
  
Draco then sent for the next person, Blaise. The first year girl he was using as his messenger squeaked an affirmative before rushing off to their common room. The Corven Prime boy had seemed to string his fellow first years into quite a capable unit. The boy was as he had said, a good study. He was well on his way to mastering most of the first year spells, and with only a day at school behind him.  
  
Draco had the first years now delivering messages and finding out info Draco thought would be useful in the next few days. It might be useful to test them as well Draco thought. Draco decided to test Coven after Blaize. Draco was not sure about Blaise, he was conniving, a quick to solve and had a very mean streak. It would useful to have him but if he failed the test, then Draco knew he would have no trouble in getting rid of his roommate.  
  
* * *  
  
Voldemort sat in his throne that dominated the room. The room dominated the small castle located in a remote area of the Scottish highlands. The Dark Lord listened as his death eaters gave in their reports, he was highly pleased. A recounting of the latest punishment on traitors was being told in great detail at the moment. He liked the bit about how the children begged for their 'mommy'.  
  
He had saved the best for last, so as the masked death eater finished and moved back to his position the 'throne room' was silent. "Blackbeard." Voldemort called out. A lone figure walked out and bowed before his Lord. Voldemort looked down on his follower. He had been giving the job of punishing the traitors to the death eaters who needed to prove themselves. This man was in need of that.  
  
"Blackbeard," Voldemort said in his new high pitched voice. "Yes my Lord." "Tonight you are going to pay the McNeal's a visit, do you know why?" Blackbeard was silent for a second before answering in a timid voice. "Because Mr McNeal has not arrived at meetings my Lord. He never has since your rebirth." "Correct," At lest he is up to date with reality, Voldemort thought. "And what else Blackbeard?" "We have reports that he has valuable information which he intends to use against us." "Correct again Blackbeard. So what does that make him?" "A Traitor my Lord." Voldemort looked at his follower in the eyes. Blackbeard knew that this was a once off test and if he should fail, he would be a test for someone else. "Leave now Blackbeard." "As you will my Lord." The trembling man said bowing. He stood straight and then disapperated.  
  
Voldemort then called another two of his death eaters to the centre. "You two I expect to make sure that our young Malfoy," He gave a glair at one of his death eaters in the circle. "Teaches my young followers properly. Make sure that he teaches only my followers, if others want to join in the lessons, they have to be initiated." "Yes my Lord." They said in union. "Malfoy!" Another death eater stepped into the ring. "I would have thought that you would be the one to bring me the news of your son's latest expedition." "I'm afraid my Lord that this is the first time I have heard of." The man named Malfoy stopped as he stared at one of the original two in the centre of the ring who had started to move back to her position. Voldemort noticed this as well.  
  
"Crucio!" Came the cry as Voldemort stuck out his wand. Malfoy watched in fascination as his Lord calmly walked, wand still pointed, over to the woman screamed on the floor. Sometimes it was a hard lesson for those who did not know Lord Voldemort's requirements. "I did not give you leave to move from my immediate focus. I know that you are new here deary, but I do expect my due respect!" Voldemort raised his wand and the woman stopped screaming, but her sobs still continued. "Now get back!" She struggled, but she did just that.  
  
"Now then," Voldemort carried on, walking around the three death eaters. "Weather or not you knew of your son's doings Malfoy, I expect you to keep a tighter reign on him." "Yes my Lord." "He has indivertibly started something I would like to see prosper, make sure he does not disappoint me." "It shall be done as you say my Lord." "Good, if that is all?" Voldemort looked round the circle. "Then this meeting is finished. The death eaters bowed, and left.  
  
* * *  
  
If Harry thought that this year was looking like it might be normally hectic, he would be only partly correct. As he, Hermione and Ron walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast they were to be met by a scene that probably would be a major turning point in history. It seemed that the whole school was shouting, including the teachers. They noticed, although not really to their surprise, that the shouting match was concentrated around non other that Draco Malfoy.  
  
They were met by Fred and George who took them off to the furthest end of the Gryffindor table so they could speak and be heard. "What the hell is happening here George?" Ron shouted above the noise. "Usual stuff." George replied as if he thought it was common for the Great Hall to be like this. He wasn't smiling though. "Have a look at this." Fred said handing them the Daily Prophet. Hermione took it and gasped as she saw the headline;  
  
Death Eaters attack traitors and Ministry of Magic official, SIX DEAD!!!  
  
Cornelius Fudge, top notch at MoM, has officially said that You-Know-Who might be involved in the attack last night. At about three o-clock this morning this reporter rushed to a scene of devastation at Liam McNeal's residence. Later in an interview with a MoM official this reporter learned that Liam McNeal, his wife, a MoM official and three confirmed Death Eaters were found dead after what looked like battle had ensued between them.  
  
It has been verified, by this reporter, that Mr McNeal was in fact himself a Death Eater who was looking to gain sanctuary with MoM in exchange for vital information that could help in an upcoming war against You-Know-Who and his supporters. However this vital information was not found when MoM officials searched the scene and one can only speculate what it was since the only two people who knew what it was were killed in the attack last night. Continued on page 3.  
  
The trio finished reading and then looked back up at the twins; Harry didn't know what to say, but the twins had the story. "This all started," George began. "When the mail came. This Hufflepuff fourth year got up and charged over with most of his house to Draco Malfoy where he started shouting about how Malfoy killed his parents." "The Hufflepuff boy is McNeal's son?" Hermione asked aghast. "Yea," Fred said. "He's got a sixth year brother in Slytherin as well." "Mmmmm, the Slytherin brother then got up and joined his brother. It looked like he was going to curse Malfoy on the spot." George said with a slight glimmer in his eye. "Then when the rest of the school learned what was happening they also got up and joined the McNeals." Fred added. "It looked like the school had decided that it was time to start the war and kill off a couple of You-Know-Who supporters." "Didn't the teachers do something?" Hermione said looking nervous as the now mob was seeming to gain strength. "And how come hardly any Slytherins are backing up Draco?" Ron asked a bit confused. "That's the strange part." Gorged sighed. "Draco stood up to confront them; the Slytherins were backing him then." "But then he started shouting that he had nothing to do with it, and that he hated Voldemort and other stuff like that. He's still doing it." "But why's he shouting." Harry said with a puzzled look on his face. "What do you mean?" Ron said even more confused. "Have you ever seen Malfoy shout to back himself up? He's never really cared how mean people think he is." "Look at him now!" Hermione suddenly said. They all looked. The younger McNeal was now on his knees crying. Draco looked like he hadn't slept all night. He actually looked like he hadn't slept all night and had run laps around the castle instead. He was flushed in the face and was pointing his wand at the older McNeal and looked ready to use it.  
  
The older McNeal seemed to think so as well as he raised his wand to point at Draco. Those around him ready to do away with Voldemort supporters raised their wands too. Amazingly a lot of them were Hufflepuffs. Most of the Slytherins backed far away from Malfoy, obviously wise enough to realize that they could not take on the three other houses.  
  
Harry just stood there and watched. He had to give credit to the few Slytherins who stood fast behind Draco, their wands out, determined looks on their faces. Harry was also impressed to see that one of those few was a first year, a familiar first year. Ron took of before anyone could react, wand in hand. "Ron!" Harry shouted. "Come back you idiot!" "Why?" Fred and George said in union. They had their wands out too and seemed about to follow their brother. "This is not the time or place." Harry said holding them back. "Harry's right guy's" Hermione said adding her weight. "Do you want to be in the middle of so many untrained wizards flinging curses and hexes where ever they feel like? You'll be hit by five at once even if you're careful." "But what about Ron!" Fred said pushing harder to get past. "He'll be fine, look he's found Dean and Seamus." Harry said.  
  
Harry was wrong though. The older McNeal had had enough and cast his curse. Draco was lightning fast and cast a spell that put a wall of blue light that divided his supporters and himself from their attackers. McNeal's curse hit the wall and seemed to break apart. These parts then bounced back into the front of the crowd. Four of them including McNeal went down screaming.  
  
The front runners in challenging Draco had also cast there spells, but just after their leader and so didn't have the time to stop when they saw what happened to the first spell. Their spells also hit the wall, broke apart and rebounded into the attacking crowd. Added to this Draco had told his few supporters to cast, and cast they did. Their spells passed unharmed through the blue wall and straight into the crowd.  
  
Harry, Hermione, Fred and George watched in horror as their school mates who a second before had been aggressively shouting at Malfoy and ready to cast curses on him, were now running in terror away from him. It was sickening as the people in front, now in the back, fell as they were hit by the numerous spells flying into the crowd.  
  
Those who were not involved in the mob were now ducking behind the tables. Teachers were shouting for everyone to stop. Professor Sinistra even cast a spell at Draco's blue wall. It seemed to make Draco flinch as it hit him and he went down onto one knee, but the spell still broke and rebounded causing more chaos in the Great Hall. She managed to duck the rebound. Harry's gaze finally fell on Professor Dumbledore and the sight chilled him to the bone. The Professor looked ten times as mad as he had when he had saved Harry from Barty Crouch.  
  
The Headmaster was standing at his full height, apparently he crouched a lot because he looked way taller, and he was shouting. It was to no avail because the noise in the Great Hall drowned out everything. He seemed to come to a decision, raised his wand and shouted out. It must have been a powerful spell cause Harry heard every syllable as Dumbledore said it.  
  
"CONSOPIO FLABRA!" A huge burst of wind hit the Great Hall. Harry felt it blast full on his face, it had a funny smell to it. He didn't have enough time to dwell on this peculiarity, for he and everyone else except Dumbledore and one or two teachers standing next to him fell to the floor. It seemed that everyone suddenly felt that it was the perfect time to have a nap.  
  
The End. for now  
  
Sorry this took a bit longer than usual, but I been on holiday. I could have put in another little bit, but it's a bit soppy and I think it'll do better for the next chapter. So if you really wanna read it, tell me. PLEASE!! Oh and if you find any mistakes tell me as well. 


	5. It's all right and'a, it's ok

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, blah blah JK Rowling owns everything blah blah except the stuff I made up blah blah blah blah and maybe I didn't even make that up blah blah blah so get over it already!  
  
Warning; this story finally ends up with a HP/DM pairing slashy thingy, and some other stuff, so if you don't like male male pairings, turn back!  
  
Ok, I know this has taken longer to come out, even longer than when I was on holiday. But all I can say is sorry. And thanx to Sarah, Malfoyslova15 and Rascal.  
  
Chapter Five: It's all right and'a, it's ok.  
  
Harry woke up with Professors McGonagall and Hagrid standing over him. "Up you get 'arry." Hagrid said offering Harry an enormous had. Harry took it and was hoisted to his feet a little fast, he stood there for a minute fighting the urge to fall back to sleep. "Glad to see you weren't involved in all the commotion, there's going to be some right punishments handed out today." "That's enough Hagrid." McGonagall said without her usual sternness. She then moved over to the twins and Hermione. "Enervate!" She said pointing her wand to Harry's three unconscious friends.  
  
"Old Dumbledore is in a right fit Harry." Hagrid said under his breath, although Professor McGonagall gave him a disapproving stare from three meters away. "It looks like all the houses are going to have a right tough time getting into positive numbers with their house points." Hagrid shook his head disapprovingly. "Why, how many did he deduct?" Harry said as Hermione come to stand with them. "Five points for everyone who was involved." "Five for everyone! But that will add up in the hundreds." Hermione complained. "That's right, and detention for everyone involved. Filch is going to have a lot of fun in the next couple of weeks." "Detention!" Harry now cried. He could maybe handle the depression of losing the house points, but detention for a couple of weeks!"  
  
"Don't worry 'arry." Hagrid said reassuringly. "Only for those involved. By the look of things you and Hermione weren't in that whole mess. Dumbledore's little spell made everyone drop where they stood." Harry and Hermione sighed in relief. "Where's Ron Harry?" Harry kept quiet, knowing what Hagrid would say. "He was part of that mob wasn't he Harry." Harry nodded. "Ahh 'arry, I would have thought you would have kept him back, you being his friend and all." "It's not my fault that he stormed of Hagrid." Harry tried to explain. "He was with Dean and Seamus, I thought he would be alright." "You know what this means don't you Harry." Hermione cut in thankfully, even though she looked a little pale. "What?" Fred said as he and George and Professor McGonagall came to join them. "What means what?" George asked? "Slytherin is going to win the house cup." The boys looked at her blankly. "Well hardly any of them were involved in the fight." "First good thing they done in a couple of years." Harry said gloomily. "Yes it is." McGonagall said. "Now please remove yourselves to your common room so that we can deal with the rest of these students." Harry looked around the Great Hall; there was still the great mess of the mob seemingly untouched in their unconsciousness. The other teachers went around waking up other students like Harry and his friends, the ones who weren't involved. "You are to stay there until I come and speak to the house, classes will be suspended until lunch." "Yes professor." The four said as they ran back up to the common room.  
  
As they entered the fat lady shook her head disapprovingly. "Fighting in the Great Hall! You students just have no respect for each other these days. Why in mfghffmmm." Fred grinned as he closed the portrait door muffling the Fat Lady's voice. "I never really listened to her before, why now?" "How can you make jokes at a time like this?" Hermione said crossly. "Because my girl," George said smiling as he rapped an arm around her shoulder. "What my dear brother is cheered up about is that these are exciting times." "Shut up you fruitcake." She said shrugging her way out of his arm and walking over to a bunch of couches.  
  
The common room was depressingly empty. Unsurprisingly Neville was there to greet them; he also had Ginny in tow. There were only about ten others in the common room. Harry hoped Professor McGonagall found more Gryffindors who weren't involved, he didn't even want to try and count the number of house points they were going to loose. Harry didn't give it much hope though; the ten were mostly first and second years who were probably too intimidated by the whole thing.  
  
The now six strong group of friends sat together and listened as Neville told how he and Ginny had hid under the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. Ginny put in now and then how brave Neville had been when he had shielded her with his own body when a spell had exploded on the table next to them. Harry smiled as he saw her give Neville her full attention, big eye's included.  
  
He felt happy that Neville was finally getting some spotlight of his own, and that Ginny was providing it. Hopefully she would forget about her long time crush on Harry, and get on with her life. Great, Harry thought, now if only you could take your own advice and stop thinking about Draco and his funny looks, screw him. NO! Harry blushed despite himself. Luckily no one was paying attention to him.  
  
Hermione was trading whispers with Ginny as Neville told his story again, chest puffed out and all. Fred and George were having their own little discussion which reminded Harry of George's earlier comment. "George," Harry cut in. "What did you mean when you said 'these are exciting times'" The twins lent in towards Harry with large grins across their faces. Everyone else also lent in to hear what they had to say. Hermione even seemed to overlook her irritability.  
  
"You explain it to him George." Fred said "It was your idea after all." "Well not quite mine," George mused. "But I did draw the final conclusions that lead to this proposed scheme." George then looked to Harry again and said. "Harry, if you haven't noticed there was almost a war in the Great Hall about half an hour ago."  
  
Harry couldn't seem to piece the connection between the fight in the Great Hall and what it had to do with 'exciting times'. Sure it meant that there was going to be a whole lot more friction between Slytherin and the other houses, but Dumbledore and the other teachers would be able to handle that. Harry looked over to Hermione who gave him a 'don't look at me' shrug. "Don't worry if at first you don't see it Harry." Fred said patting him on the shoulder. "It took George and me a few minutes to even see the pattern of the riddle, and its solution."  
  
Harry looked at them sceptically. "What riddle?" He finally asked. "Glad you asked Harry," George grinned. "Its not that difficult, which isn't surprising since it's a Death Eater plan." Those two words, Death Eater, doubled everyone's concentration. They crowded round George as he carried on. "Well we can now be certain from this last attack that old He- Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is weeding out weeds in his little circle of cronies." They all nodded. "We also know that Malfoy the younger has denied that he has any involvement with the Death Eaters." "He even said that he hate's You-Know-Who." Fred added. "Yes," George continued. "He also has a few companions who are willing to stand and fight for him when he makes these comments." "While the rest of his house distances themselves from him." Fred added again. "Exactly!" George cried happily. "So therefore Malfoy is helping You-Know- Who by distancing himself from the Dark Lord, gaining the trust of students whose parents are Death Eaters looking to get out." "And WHAM!" Fred bellowed jumping up, causing everyone's life span to shrink a bit. "You-Know-Who gets his information and starts weeding." George said softly.  
  
"That's terrible!" Said Ginny. "That's right Ginny." Fred said a little more soberly. "And that's exactly way we have to counter Malfoy's little plan." George said waving his finger. "This is were it gets exciting Harry." Fred said answering Harry's first question. "Since Malfoy has got his little group of stand strong followers behind him." "Who would do anything to help their leaders cause," Fred cut in again eagerly. "I mean they attacked students in full view of Dumbledore." George gave his twin a dirty look to which he got a toothy smile as apology. "We should counteract this evil company with our own force of light!" George seemed pretty happy with himself with this final statement. As before Harry was as sceptical as that first talk at breakfast. "So what you mean is we form a group of our own and fight Malfoy's plans?" Hermione asked. "Yes." Fred said happily. "We were just thinking about a name for our brave band when Harry asked." Harry chuckled hollowly as he heard himself say. "How bout the 'Gryffindor War Council'." He said half heartedly. He already new that it would be a great name, simple and to the point. No misinterpretations could be gathered from something so direct. It was a name that only great scepticism could have thought up while listening to a similar conversation yesterday.  
  
"That's GREAT Harry!" George cried. "To the point and simple enough for any daft Death Eater wanna be to understand." "And be scared of!" Neville said grinning. It seemed he was warming up to this bravery thing if Ginny came with it, Harry thought.  
  
"As soon as the rest of the house gets back we'll put it to them, I'm sure there will be quite a few who would want to join." Fred said. "We'll have our first meeting tonight, and Harry." Harry looked up as if expecting a punch. "Since the wicked white ferret is leading You-Know-Whose forces, it's only good reasoning that you lead ours." George, Hermione, Neville and Ginny all agreed instantly. Harry just smiled and nodded as fate seemed to sweep him in one direction, while his feelings looked else where.  
  
* * *  
  
It was Friday night in the Slytherin common room and everyone there was trying to relax. Corven was succeeding more than most. He had just finished a five foot essay on an overview of 1312 Troll Wars. He still had about another fifteen feet of essays to write for various subjects, but that could wait, he had the whole weekend to do them. Corven opened a letter that he had received from Mike and settled into his couch. His fellow first years gave him dirty looks; they were only half way through the essay.  
  
As usual Mike wrote about his day, which was Thursday. So far he had kept his promise and written every day, Corven on the other hand hadn't. Mike had noticed this and said so in the letter. He even mentioned that if he didn't get a letter soon he would send a Howler, he had read about them and wasn't scared to use one. Corven would explain and beg forgiveness, in his letter that he was about to write, that the past three days had been somewhat hectic.  
  
First off there had been the initial punishment that the Headmaster had dished out; lots of house points deducted and endless detention. That detention really had been endless. Every nook and cranny around the castle shone. The gardens outside were in immaculate condition, all perfectly cut, trimmed and shaped. Then there had been the triple homework from every teacher. Worst had been Professor Binns, he usually gave a lot of homework and in the last few days he almost seemed to smile.  
  
Then there had been the lectures before every meal about how it was important to stick together as a school, and not let the outside world shape what we do here on the inside. The school was a foundation of the wizarding world and not the other way around.  
  
Counting all those things and you already had a schedule that would cut into your sleep time. But there were more things to do. Like the classes that Draco had insisted on teaching at the end of every day when normal people would be going to bed. They were hard. Way way way, way harder than the simple first year stuff that Corven had mastered, but Draco had told him that he was pleased with the progress that he had achieved.  
  
Then there was also the 'special assignments' that Draco had had him doing. Corven had kind of become a personal assistant to Draco. Corven would never have believed that he would 'lower' himself to such a thing; he being the genius wanted to have the personal assistant. Further more Corven would never ever have believed that he would be enjoying it. Draco seemed to trust him after that whole thing with that potion, and Draco was incredibly powerful, maybe one of the most powerful people in the school. Corven was happy to be Draco's right hand man.  
  
This brought him back to the 'special assignments'. The most important of those was going to happen tonight. Draco had cancelled his classes when he heard that Corven had only been able to organize the meeting at the same time. He had told the 'class' that they were expected to revise and to expect their first test tomorrow. Corven could look around the common room and see his fellow Followers as they thought of themselves now. One or two were reading through their notes while others were idly tracing patterns in the air with their hands. All of them were in some form or another revising.  
  
Corven just hoped that the meeting would go as expected this evening. Draco was to meet with Grant McNeal in an unused class room tonight. Officially they and Grant's brother had been meeting with each other in the Headmaster's office as Dumbledore tried to persuade the remaining McNeals that Draco wasn't involved in their parents' demise. But Draco wanted a more personal meeting with Grant, and Draco had told Corven why.  
  
The whole thing with Mike had come out when Draco had given him that potion that made you tell the truth. Since they were 'similar' Draco had explained under pain of death the situation and what he wanted to happen, then told him to organize. And so he had, that annoying second year Hufflepuff girl had played a key role, and she had done it out of the goodness of her heart. Although Corven suspected otherwise, she was probably using this as an excuse to get close to Grant McNeal, and once he saw that she had been so helpful he would turn to her for other things. Shame.  
  
Corven finished reading Mike's letter and settled down to finally write back to his boyfriend. There, he finally said it, or thought it. Strangely Corven was growing more attached to Mike the more he was away from him. He would put that in the letter too. Mike would like that. Corven smiled as he imagined Mike himself smiling at reading that.  
  
"What's so amusing?" Josh said breaking Corven out of his daydream. "Nothing, just thinking." "You told us to remind you when it was ten o-clock." "Thanks." Corven got up and walked over to Draco. He saw Josh and Edward quickly grab his essay and laughed, this was not the first time. Corven looked at Draco, he looked tired. Corven wondered how he was surviving on one or two hours of sleep a night. After the lessons with his followers Draco stayed in the common room while the rest went of and collapsed into bed. He would sit as he sat now, in front of a portrait listening as it whispered to him.  
  
It was a very freaky portrait. When Corven had first see it there was a man in a black robe holding a dagger in one hand and a wand in the other. He had stood in the middle of a medieval battle with dead and dieing soldiers around him. Now the same man in black sat on a sort of throne. A throne made of the dead soldiers bodies. Right now Draco talked to the man who looked quite relaxed, he was even smiling warmly.  
  
The portrait stopped talking as it saw Corven walking towards Draco and it. Draco turned looking somewhat annoyed, however his face brightened as he saw it was Corven. "Is it time?" Draco asked expectantly. Corven nodded. "Good luck my boy." The portrait said in quiet voice. It would seem that Corven wasn't Draco's only confidant.  
  
Draco got up and squeezed Corven's shoulder. Some of the tiredness had disappeared from his eyes. "I owe you one if this works out." With that Draco walked out the common room at a trot. Corven looked back to the portrait which looked back at him. The portrait smiled at Corven, Corven smiled back at the portrait. Both turned away and Corven walked back to write his letter.  
  
* * *  
  
Draco had to stop and calm himself down as he reached the door to the appointed classroom. He had jogged the whole way, having a burst of energy that he hadn't felt for the whole week. He wiped the slight covering of sweat from his forehead with his sleeve before opening the door. Grant was sitting there at a desk looking expectantly at Draco. Draco gave a week smile and closed the door behind him. He covered hands in his robe to hide their shaking.  
  
"I'm glad you came." Draco finally said. Grant gave him a week smile. He had smudge of mud on his left cheek and his hair looked slightly damp. "Have fun at Quidditch practice?" "It was ok; we're planning on not coming last again this year." Draco's heart seemed to lighten at the slight joke, Grants voice made it magical. More energy seemed to pour into Draco, and a little of his old self awakened. "Weren't you afraid to come here tonight?" It was a comment that usually would be accompanied with a smirk, but this time there was a genuine smile. Those meetings with Dumbledore were paying off. Grant didn't see him as evil monster anymore; they had even nodded to each other in the corridor today.  
  
However Grant's answer dispelled anymore positive thoughts. "I'm not alone Malfoy." That single sentence seemed to drain all newly acquired energy. New tired Draco was back. He took a deep breath and looked around the room. Nothing. "Where?" He asked. "Over here ferret!" Draco spun round and found Ron Weasley and Harry Potter appear out of thin air. "We've found about your little plan ferret. It's not going to work." Weasley stormed up to him and stuck his face in Draco's. Potter was more cautious and stayed in the back ground.  
  
Draco ignored Weasley's bad breath and turned to face the boy he had started to develop a crush for. It must have been the lack of sleep in the last couple of days cause he couldn't read Grant's face. Draco knew what had happened. Potter's little group of good doers had somehow found out about the meeting. They didn't believe that he wasn't in with the Dark Lord. They thought that he was here to harm Grant.  
  
Draco was literally too tired to care at that moment in time. "Why?" was all he said to Grant. "I'll tell you why you git." Weasley fumed again. "We've found out about your plan to ferret out all your master's traitors." Draco spun round in honest surprise at this. Weasley smiled. "That's right, we know. And we're going to stop you right here, right now." Draco looked at Potter, his face was just as intense as his friends.  
  
Something broke in Draco. He came to the realization that the situation was actually very funny. He had been working so hard to get free of Voldemort, and in the end it seemed that everyone thought him to be closer. A broad grin appeared on Draco's face. He turned to Grant. "Is this what you think as well?" "They put it in a very believable way." Draco burst out laughing. This seemed to infuriate Weasley because Draco was suddenly shoved to the ground. Weasley stood over him fists up ready for a fight. Draco just lay on the ground and relaxed still laughing.  
  
"Leave him Ron." Potter said taking his friends arm. "He's gone mad." Ron spat on the floor near to where Draco lay and then left with Potter. What made it worse was the quick look of pity that Potter had given him. It just added fuel to Draco's laugh. "You coming with us McNeal?" Weasley said as he reached the door. "No, I think I can handle him like this." Weasley nodded and was gone.  
  
Draco lay on the floor for a while longer before he could get a hold on himself. His eyes were closed and he wondered if Grant was still in the room. "You look and sound worse than I feel." That voice was magical Draco thought. "The Headmaster told me that you weren't doing so well." Draco shivered as he felt a hand o his forehead. "How much sleep have you had." Sleep! Who had the time, Draco thought. Though right now didn't seem like such a bad idea.  
  
"Hey! I didn't say sleep now." Draco felt a hand shake him, it didn't do much good. "I didn't really believe them Draco." Grants voice was now just above a whisper. "I may be a Hufflepuff, but I'm a popular Hufflepuff. I get looks like yours all the time if I think about it. Just not from boys." There was a long silence before the magic voice came back. "Shit, I don't believe I'm going to do this. Come on Draco, get up, if I leave you here the Gryffindor's will probably kill you." Wouldn't want that, Draco snickered.  
  
It took them a long time, but Draco didn't mind, he was totally oblivious and in all intensive purposes, sleep walking. He leaned heavily on Grant, and as soon as his head touched his pillow he was dead to the world. What a guy, Draco thought, what a buddy to make sure I got to bed.  
  
The End.. For now  
  
Ok if you find any mistakes, tell me. It will only help you. you know what they say, help me help you. 


	6. That vital information for the MOM

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, blah blah JK Rowling owns everything blah blah except the stuff I made up blah blah blah blah and maybe I didn't even make that up blah blah blah so get over it already!  
  
Warning; this story finally ends up with a HP/DM pairing slashy thingy, and some other stuff, so if you don't like male male pairings, turn back!  
  
Chapter Six: That vital information for the MOM  
  
Draco gently came to consciousness with the sun shining irritatingly against his face. He tried to bury his face deeper in his pillow, but it still seemed to be able to get to him. Actually it was kind of nice; it reminded him of his room at home. There he could sleep as long as he liked, even till lunch time when the sun would be at its peak and shine through his open windows. It was so unlike the fifth year dorm he slept in at school.  
  
Draco shot up as realization brought him fully alert. He wasn't at home. And he defiantly was not in his bed in the Slytherin dorm; there was way too much sunlight coming through that window, more sunlight even than the whole Slytherin Dungeon.  
  
Draco took a look around, squinting through the sunlight, and found himself in a four poster bed. All but three of the curtains were closed, one opened up onto a window through which a cool breeze and the sunlight was coming from. Looking more closely he found himself wrapped in black and yellow bed sheets. Another bout of realization hit him.  
  
Draco honestly did not know what to do. Sure he could fight or manipulate his way out of most things, but this was. 'different'. He tried to sit up but the sheets held him tight. They wouldn't budge when he pulled at them either. It was then that Draco noticed a curled up mound at the bottom of the bed.  
  
With a bit of wriggling Draco was able to free himself of the ghastly coloured sheets. He was still fully clothed, well at lest I didn't get molested, he thought to himself. His movement however caused the mound to sit up and sniff. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Came a snuffled question. Draco looked at Grant McNeal and something moved in his chest. Grant's eyes were red as he wiped at them to try and cover up the tear trails. It looked like he had been crying for a while.  
  
"Are you ok?" Draco asked and then had to smile. He didn't think that he had ever in his life said those words. This boy was having a strange effect on him, and he liked it. Grant gave him an after crying smile back. Probably thinks I'm smiling to cheer him up, Draco thought, and then immediately mentally slapped himself. Thoughts like that were unwelcome now, especially since that was what was needed.  
  
The two boys looked at each other for a while. Draco could see Grant's eyes begin to puff up again as tears struggled to break free. Draco watched in fascination as his body took over and moved closer to Grant, who had a somewhat hopeful look on his face. Slowly and hesitantly, Draco raised his arm and put them round the younger boy who immediately fell into Draco's embrace, his face buried in Draco's chest.  
  
It took a few seconds but Draco heard the muffled half sob half laugh, and felt the shaky exhale of breath as Grant cried. For about five minutes the two boys sat there, Draco had even plucked up the courage to smooth the wild morning hair that sprang from Grant's head. It seemed familiar somehow. Finally Grant seemed to run out of tears.  
  
"I thought you killed them." Wow! Now that was a mood killer, although Draco had to admit that the evidence did at the time swing that way. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "That's ok." Draco replied truefully, still smoothing Grant's hair. "I'm just glad I'm here." Draco's heart raced wildly. "With you." Grant lifted his head and they looked into each other's eyes. Tears still traced their way down Grants face. Draco had a sudden feeling of dejavoo as a faint memory came back to him. The tables were turned then, he had been the one crying and his mother had comforted him.  
  
As she had done then so he did now. Gently he wiped the tears away with his thumb. A smile came to Grant's lips and Draco couldn't resist. Slowly he moved his head down and their lips touched. It was a gentle kiss, just an experiment, but the world ceased to exist never the less. Draco came up. "Don't stop." Came his reply. "Are you sure?" Grant just nodded. Draco went in for the kill this time, and as their lips met he softly massaged Grant's lips with his tongue until he was allowed entry and his tongue slipped into Grant's warm and inviting mouth.  
  
They stayed like that for a very long time. Draco didn't know how long it lasted but when they finally broke he was out of breath. But he didn't let that stop him. He moved in again but stopped suddenly as he heard footsteps. Shit! Grant put his finger to his lips. "Shhh." He whispered. "They wont bother me."  
  
"Grant, you ok?" Came a voice from behind the curtain. Draco raised an eyebrow to Grant. He just smiled. Maybe he didn't quite understand the consequences of him getting caught. The story would travel faster that light throughout the school that Draco Malfoy was caught in bed with a Hufflepuff. boy. The whole school would be on him in an instant. 'Not like Tuesday at breakfast' came a sarcastic voice in Draco's head. It had a point, he had his Followers and he had Grant. Let whoever this would be intruder be come.  
  
"I'm fine Craig, just a bit tired." "Ok, but its after breakfast and Jonathan wants us ready for practice in ten minutes." "I'll be there, don't worry." "Cool, I'll wait for you in the common room. And I brought you some toast and jam in case you're hungry." There was a silence before they heard 'Craig' leave the room and close the door.  
  
"He seems nice." Draco said breaking the silence. "Yea he is. He's been taking care of me since. well since." Ooooo, another bad long silence. "Can I have some of your toast?" "Yea sure." Grant tried to get up but Draco held him back. "Can I have another kiss first?" Grant grinned and nodded. It was as sweet and beautiful as the first two, but ended way too soon for Draco's liking. They got out of bed and Draco went straight for the toast, mmmm, fig jam. Grant on the other hand was getting his Quidditch gear out.  
  
"You got nice friends, you know that." Draco looked round to see Grant without his shirt on. Man was he beautiful. "If you've stopped perving I'll tell you why." "Why, what have they done?" "Nothing bad." "Then what?" "Well this would have never happened if that first year hadn't had a word with me." Draco looked at him confused. "He can tell you." Grant said pulling on his shirt. "Craig is waiting." "What about me?" Draco remembered his earlier dilemma. "You mean how are you going to get out?" Draco nodded. "Well you supposed to be clever and cunning, I'm sure you'll figure something out." "Well you're nice and helpful aren't you, especially since you are the one who got me here." "Well if I had just left you, you would have probably been found by a Gryffindor and thrown out a high window. I'm sure Ron Weasley would have been happy to do that, he doesn't like you very much does he?" "No, I don't think so." A pause. "And thanks." "Don't worry." Grant said getting his broom. Not the best, Draco thought, maybe I could spoil him. "It had its advantages." He finished off blushing a bit.  
  
"You look cute when you do that." He blushed even more. "And dam smashing in your uniform." "Hey, are you trying to get me to stay?" "That would be nice, but I'm really softening you up for what I'm about to do." Grant raised his eyebrows questioningly but had no time to stop Draco as he got up and opened the door and left the room.  
  
Draco emerged into the Hufflepuff common room from a short flight of stairs and was greeted by quite a few gasps. Spotting the exit, Draco did his practiced Malfoy saunter towards it. He gave a smirk to one or two people and made what looked like a first year girl shriek and cry. By the time he reached the door Grant had caught up with him. He was blushing and apologizing to everyone so much Draco thought he might explode.  
  
No one was in the corridor outside though, and Draco took the chance and gave Grant a quick peck on the lips. "Let me go shower and change and then I'll come and watch you practice." Grant just nodded, still blushing as he watched Draco walk off.  
  
* * *  
  
Corven looked up from his homework to see an almost brand new Draco Malfoy walk into the common room. Gone were the tired looking eyes, sagging shoulders and lifeless walk. He now sported a spring in his step and a sparkle in his eye, he even had a silly smile on his face as he spotted Corven and walked towards him. His clothes were a bit wrinkled though.  
  
"Did it go well?" Corven asked. "Couldn't have gone better." Deep sigh. "So tell me, Grant says that the whole thing wouldn't have happened if you didn't speak to him?" Corven smiled to himself. Stupid Gryffindors. "It wasn't really that bad. Just that Potter and his friends, did you know that they call themselves the Gryffindor War Council?" Draco let out a genuine laugh and shook his head. "No better that 'The Followers' if you think about it." "That wasn't my idea; I think it was Goyle's." "But you were saying?" "Oh, just that Potter and his friends found out about the meeting, I don't know how yet, and started to fill your boyfriend's *Draco Blush* head with quite a good story to put him off you." "I think I heard a bit of it, something to do with me finding Voldemort's traitors?" "Something like that, but I spoke to him yesterday and again today at lunch with a story of my own." "I guess I came out as the shining knight in the end?" "Just about." Corven said with a wicked smile. "But then Potter tried to do something..."  
  
Draco stood up and put his hand on Corven's shoulder. "I really don't care about Potter at this moment in time. But thanks for looking out for me." Corven shrugged and nodded his head. "It's cool." Draco smiled and then walked off towards his dormitory.  
  
Corven wondered if he should have insisted on telling Draco what Potter had tried to do. It had been last night, he had been on his way to the Owlery and decided on a short side trip to see how the meeting was going. He had seen Potter and Weasley storm off, he thought they must have tried to physically stop the meeting.  
  
Corven had looked in on Draco and Grant and found not the best situation, but never the less a situation that might lead to the desired outcome. As he had been backing away to give the two some privacy, and he had bumped into Potter who was by himself. Now Potter and very strangely said he only wanted to be sure that Draco was ok. Corven told him to go try and mess up someone else's life.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry sat in silence, as did most of the Gryffindors, as did most of the school. It was Friday night dinner time, almost a week since he and Ron had tried to persuade Grant McNeal from meeting with Draco. Malfoy. Quite a few interesting things had happened in the last couple of days, but what Harry and his friends saw now easily topped them.  
  
First off there hadn't been any more attacks by Voldemort. It had seemed that he had been ready to strike out in the wizarding world again when. well nothing. Every bit of news had nothing to do with him. Many people might see this as a good sign, but Harry saw it as a sign to start worrying. Ron agreed with him as well as the rest of the GWC (Gryffindor War Council), they had decided to step up their search for young death eaters and maybe gain some vital information from them.  
  
Secondly and a little more personally yet not quite as dramatic, was that Ron had failed to make the Quidditch team. Although if you listened to him long enough you might think that he wanted the Ministry of Magic to investigate this world problem. It was a simple question to answer though. Fred and George, sharing the Quidditch Captaincy, had held trials during the week to which they surprisingly discovered that a second year GIRL was by far the best as goalkeeper, and Natalie McDonald was her name.  
  
She had lightning fast reflexes and seemed to know exactly what the attacking team was planning. She had deftly blocked or redirected almost every shot the Gryffindor chasers had taken, which was a little more than Ron had been able to do. It was obvious to everyone that she was Oliver Wood's successor except Ron. Harry thought that Ron was just sore that a twelve-year-old girl had beaten him.  
  
The third thorn in Harry's side was none other than Malfoy. Ever since he and Ron had spoken to Grant McNeal about Malfoy's plans, to which he didn't really seem to believe, Harry had been having some disturbing thoughts. His mind had been troubled over Draco's actions in the first few day's, but now there was a questioning despair rage type process at work.  
  
It had started last Saturday at about lunch time. Rumours were already floating around that Draco Malfoy had been seen watching the Hufflepuff's Quidditch practice to which McNeal just happened to be part of. Harry had found the thing too coincidental, what with them having met the night before, guarded. That had really pissed Harry off, a first year telling him to sod off when all he had wanted to do as see if Draco was alright.  
  
Since then Malfoy had totally ignored him, not even the odd insult to him. Sure he insulted Ron and the rest of the Gryffindors whenever they were around, but not him. Add this to the fact that he seemed to be paying much more attention to McNeal, nice attention, and one or two rumours that Draco had been seen leaving the Hufflepuff Common room, and you had the idea that Draco had exchanged Harry Potter, himself, for McNeal.  
  
The idea was outrageous, Harry wasn't even sure that Draco had felt that way about him. But his actions had made Harry start to think, and just when he had started to come to a conclusion this happened. A jealous rage started to simmer inside Harry as he stared at the fourth year Hufflepuff wearing (I'm sorry, but I just had to borrow this idea) a Slytherin scarf.  
  
This meant that all those rumours were true about Malfoy and McNeal being a 'thing'. This meant that. "Harry.Harry!" Ron said loud enough in his ear to bring him back from his thoughts. "What?" Both Ron and Hermione were looking at the knife he held in his hand. It had started to melt. Everyone else in the Great Hall had seemed to go about their business again. It seemed like they had sort of been expecting something like this.  
  
"I'm sorry." Harry said standing up. "I've lost my appetite." And with that he left the Great Hall.  
  
* * *  
  
Later that night Draco stood outside the classroom that he and his Followers, god he hated that name! Draco thought. Blast Gregory for thinking it up. Makes us sound like a cult. Anyway here he was standing outside the classroom that 'they' used to practice the stuff he was taught, and in tern taught them. Everyone was inside already; it was just himself and Grant who stood outside, Grant held possessively in his arms.  
  
It was amazing that someone brave enough to walk into the Great Hall wearing his boyfriends scarf, could be nervous to walk into that room. Draco reasoned that he was probably the only one of the two who knew that they wouldn't even look at him in a mean way. But Grant didn't know this. He probably thought that he was walking into a room of former He-Who-Must- Not-Be-Named supporters who were training in advanced Dark Arts and other things.  
  
Grant coming to this meeting was another step in their relationship. Since that fateful Saturday morning they had started a game. The point of the game was to do something to prove that you loved the other, and once you did, then it was your partners turn, and so on. Draco had inadvertently started the whole thing when on Saturday night he had noticed that Grant was still a little unsteady. Draco on the other hand was so love starved he couldn't wait the couple of days or weeks it would take to prove himself.  
  
So he showed Grant a bottle of Veritaserum. Amazingly enough he knew what it was, and what it did. So in an empty classroom Draco had taken the potion and spilled his trueful guts out. Problem was that he told everything about why he loved Grant, which included the stint about Potter and the rejection there. He was the only person on earth who knew, and Draco had made him promise not to tell a soul.  
  
That night they slept together in Grants bed again, nothing really exciting; kissing, looking into each other's eyes, kissing, holding each other, kissing, but WOW anyway. Sunday they had calmly walked through the Hufflepuff common room holding hands, everyone staring wide-eyed, Draco was sure that he saw a tear in one or two of the girls eyes. That had been Grants first proof, to come out to his whole house. But once they were outside he was unwilling. He trusted his house but not the rest of the school, and his house did a pretty good job of keeping it secret.  
  
Draco not really having a clue as how next to utterly prove himself finally decided on introducing Grant to his friends. Grant had been even more nervous than he was now, well maybe not. At the time he hadn't known about the Dark Arts thing. That was something they loved to do, in the middle of the night, snuggling up against each other and filling each other in about their past.  
  
But more often than not that line of talking would lead to the bad subject of his parents. At times like these Draco would just hug Grant until he fell asleep. Draco didn't fool himself and think that he alone could provide the support that his boyfriend needed. Grants brother, Richard, was no help. All he did was sulk and give death stares in the Slytherin common room.  
  
Grants Hufflepuff friends were some help, Draco was actually on speaking terms with some of them now. But what Draco really wanted to do was show that his boyfriend didn't have to worry about the bastard Voldemort anymore, Draco and his Followers 'christ' were there. And that was why he was letting Grant in on the meeting from now on.  
  
Running feet brought Draco and Grant out of their own little realm. It was Corven Prime, well maybe not all of them were in there then, Draco though. Corven nodded, blushed and smiled all at the same time as he quickly slipped into the classroom. "See, he's a first year and he's not nervous." "Ja but he's weird." That was another thing Draco loved about his new boyfriend, he had the cutest pout. "Come on," Draco sighed. "Or we'll never get there."  
  
* * *  
  
Draco lay in Grant's bed wide awake at about three in the morning. He didn't really believe in fate, but sometimes the world was just a little too small for comfort. Draco lay on his back staring out at the stars through the window. Grant had his head on Draco's shoulder and an arm draped over his chest. The slow breathing from his new boyfriend was making it very hard for him to consecrate on the matter at hand, but at a time like this anything that was outside the four poster bed didn't matter. That included most of their clothes.  
  
Draco felt a slight shiver of pleasure run through his body from the feel of warm flesh on his skin. They were still in their boxers but they were they were getting close. It was pretty cool, just laying there under the covers stroking your boyfriends back as he slept and drooled on your chest. But that rather irritating, yet interesting, 'thing' that had happened in the classroom tonight just kept on popping up in his head.  
  
Long story cut short was that Draco had been teaching a rather difficult prefix spell. It enabled the caster to split his spell into two or three, so instead of casting a single say Stupefy spell at one attacker, you could cast three at a time at three different attackers. Pretty intriguing stuff.  
  
Anyhow, Grant had insisted, even threatened, him to come outside with him after he had demonstrated the spell with a simple Rictusempra spell (tickling spell) (Grant had been one of the targets as well). Grant had then demonstrated that he knew the spell and how it worked, which was surprising since most of those inside the classroom would need a couple of hours to perfect it. Grant had then accused him of steeling it!  
  
Apparently that vital information that his father had been helping MOM with was in fact the very stuff that he was teaching his Followers. Hmmmm. But an oath on his love for Grant and a visit to the 'portrait' in the Slytherin common room had settled the matter. Unlike most people Grant was willing to believe his boyfriend. It was at passionate moments like those that he and Grant advanced in their relationship, like sleeping together in their boxers after an awesome touch and feel session.  
  
Draco was starting to think about what they could do next time when sleep encroached, it was incredibly hard to think of important things in the outside world when you went to bed like this.  
  
The end.. For now.  
  
Ok so I'm sorry this took so long, again. But I have a good excuse this time. I was writing an assignment for my social psychology class. Don't ask me what it's about, your guess is as good as mine.  
  
But anyway please R&R and tell me how you think the story is coming along. 


	7. Letters

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, blah blah JK Rowling owns everything blah blah except the stuff I made up blah blah blah blah and maybe I didn't even make that up blah blah blah so get over it already!  
  
Warning; this story finally ends up with a HP/DM pairing slashy thingy, and some other stuff, so if you don't like male male pairings, turn back!  
  
# ok I know this has taken a real long long red colour time to get out, but I've been busy with exams and new plots, and it really doesn't help with such a low count of reviews. It's short cause I want the next part to be in its own chapter.  
  
Chapter Seven: Letters.  
  
Draco's eagle owl was perched on the windowsill that overlooked Grants bed, watching as he tried to read a letter from his father. The owl had woken them both up on this brightish Saturday morning, one being seemingly happy to be awake, and the other not so much.  
  
Draco had only gotten through the pleasantries in his father's letter before he started to feel a growing and hardening 'thing' by his thigh followed quickly by a soft giggle from Grant. Draco pretended not to notice.  
  
. Draco it should please you to know that the Dark Lord is pleased with your plan of teaching a few of the more promising students, however he expects you to include more who are loyal to the cause.  
  
Draco sighed with pleasure as he felt a combination of tongue and teeth on his right nipple. A silly grin appeared on his face as he looked at the naughty smile that played across his boyfriend's face. Teasingly Draco ignored what was happening and turned back to the letter.  
  
. Having said this it is highly embarrassing that news of your teaching didn't reach me from you. To add to that is the effort I now have to put into discrediting rumours about recent actions of yours. I am willing to carry on, as I trust you and the way I brought you up, I hope that you trust me enough to enlighten me of your true plans.  
  
Fate couldn't have planed a worse time for his father to write this letter. Draco was now enjoying the sensation of a tongue slowly making its way down his chest and down his stomach. Draco sneaked a peak, Grant was now under the covers, only his hands could be seen as they slowly tickled Draco's sides. A thought creped into existence as he felt the product of his excitement poking into Grant's chest.  
  
. I must also warn you that your Professor Snape is not the only informant on the Hogwarts teaching staff. May I suggest that you be wary of you new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher. She is young and willing to do anything to prove her worth to the Dark Lord.  
  
Oh right now Draco wouldn't care if Voldemort himself burst into the room and proclaimed that he was taking up ballet. This was something that he had dreamed about (not the ballet stupid). Draco lifted his hips slightly to help in the removing of his boxers. The letter fell from Draco's hand as he arched his back in response to the warm mouth that enveloped 'little Draco'.  
  
During this entire scene however the eagle owl that had delivered Lucius Malfoy's letter sat perched on the windowsill watching. Its cold blue eyes crackled with intelligence as it watched the scene unfold.  
  
* * *  
  
Dumbledore finished reading the letter that he had received the night before to professors McGonagall and Snape, It was signed: Ministry of Magic, Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creachers, Beings Department. Professor McGonagall looked a bit worried about the news whereas Professor Snape just seemed thoughtful.  
  
"Why on earth would they be gathering around the school Albus, they must know that we'd never let them get near the actual grounds?" McGonagall said voicing her concerns. "That is why I have asked you two here this morning Minerva." "They say they captured one or two of them Headmaster?" "Yes Severus, apparently they just say that they were drawn to this place." The three professors sat quiet for a while.  
  
"I do have one theory though." Dumbledore finally said. "Although its only validity is a slight coincidence." "Do tell Headmaster." Professor Snape said with a bit of interest. "You do of cause remember Grindiwalt?" "I thought you killed him Albus?" "Oh no worries Minerva, he got what he disserved. I was only thinking that just before I had the pleasure of removing him from this world I had the distinct displeasure of fighting my way through a bunch of vampires who had gathered around his castle." "That is a very slight. coincidence Headmaster." Snape said a bit dubiously. "I know, which is why I am going to ask you to look into the whole matter and see if my worries have any foundations." "And what worries might those be Albus?" McGonagall said after a moment, voicing both her and Severus's question. "Nothing too serious Minerva, just I think that Severus here should look into what exactly young Mr. Malfoy is teaching his fellow students."  
  
* * *  
  
It was a few days after the meeting with Dumbledore that Severus sat in his office having a staring contest with 'the portrait'. In his right hand he played idly with his wand, and in his left he held a report sent to Dumbledore that had been forwarded to him. 'The portrait' sat snugly in the yet unlit fireplace, surrounded by a large amount of oil soaked firewood.  
  
The report, compiled by the Ministry, stated that the whole Vampire's gathering in Hogsmeade problem was at an end. They were all dead, killed by 'something' or 'someone'. And as far as the Ministry was concerned, good riddance and problem solved. Severus shared Dumbledore's concern that the problem was defiantly not over.  
  
Something or someone had killed those vampires, and far as he had been able to gather that something or someone had arrived in Hogsmeade the same way as the Vampires, drawn by the use of strange magic long forgotten.  
  
Evidence pointed at young Mr. Malfoy as the prime suspect in the use of this magic with the classes he was teaching, and after questioning Draco had finally reviled that the portrait had been his source to some of the more interesting spells.  
  
When questioned, the dark wizard in the portrait shared the view that the 'problem' was far from over. Severus' problem however was that the dark wizard showed not a foreboding of what might be lurking around Hogsmeade, but instead a great amount of glee. Ever since Severus had mentioned the news of the dieing vampires to the portrait in his interrogation, the stupid thing had been laughing hysterically, saying things like 'took no time at all' and 'so much blood can be spilled!' It had only stopped when placed in the fireplace.  
  
"Last chance portrait, tell me what you know." Severus said as menacingly as he could. "Ahh but Potions Master, were would the fun be in that? Besides my job is done, my creation redeemed. I am but a complicated charm that has come to an end," The dark wizard's face turned into a large smirk. "You can not threaten me."  
  
Severus was quiet for a while before slowly getting to his feet. "Have it your way then, charm." And with that he flicked his wand and a roaring fire erupted in the fire place. Severus turned and left to prepare for his next class, a deep sense of dread instilling itself in him as he heard the dark wizard's hysterical laughing ringing in his ears.  
  
The End. for now 


End file.
